Falling Through: Jacob & Renesme's Story
by SamanthaWasHere
Summary: "Help! Jake! Please!" Renesme was being sucked under. He was pulling her. I had to stop him. Save her. My Renesme. My fists pounded at the surface, but there was no point. It had turned to ice. Cold, unbreakable ice. She was under. He had taken her.
1. At Three In the Morning

_**Authors Note:**_ Alright. So I came up with this pretty randomly. So this (as you can probably tell) takes place a ways after Breaking Dawn. Renesme is full grown, and her and Jacob are a "thing." Ahem. They are involved in a "romantic relationship." But you can probably figure that out by reading.

So I plan to continue this. Soon, hopefully. Depending on how quickly I can write each chapter. Adding this too your story alerts would probably be a good idea if you'd like to continue reading when the rest of it is released.

Okay, I think I've said enough. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 1 - At Three In The Morining_**

"Help! Jake! Please!"

Renesme was being sucked under. He was pulling her. I had to stop him. Save her. My Renesme.

My fists pounded at the surface. But there was no point. It had turned to ice. Cold, hard, unbreakable, ice. She was under.

He had taken her.

I woke up suddenly, sitting upright. My breath was coming in gasps. I was sweating, burning up more than usual. It was just a dream. It was just a damn dream. She was okay. Renesme was okay.

I decided to get up. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to get to sleep after a dream like that. I would have to find another way to pass the time. Time until I see her again. According to the clock that read three A.M. I would see her in approximately eleven hours. That was approximately ten hours and fifty nine minutes too long.

The best way for me to pass time, and enjoy doing so, would have to be eating. It was my favorite pastime. Plus I was good at it. Practically a pro.

There was no food in the refrigerator. That just figures. I should have taken up the offer to sleep at the Cullens house. Hell, I'd slept there so many times before. You think I'd be used to sleeping in a house full of vampires. And to tell you the truth, besides the repulsive stench, I was pretty comfortable there. And they always had food in their refrigerator.

But Nessie wasn't there. She hasn't been for the past week. Her parents—well actually just Edward—insisted that she needed to take a break from me for a while. So they packed up and set out for Isle Esme. Which I think is pretty disgusting, seeing as that's where Nessie was conceived and stuff. Apparently I was the only one who thought so. Only Edward, Bella, and Nessie went. The rest of the clan skipped out on the Isle Esme experience.

Just as I was picking up my keys to go on an expedition to a certain fast food resterant that began with the letter M and also happened to be open twenty four seven to feed hungry half mythical creatures such as myself, my cell phone rang.

I didn't even look at the number. I already knew who it was, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Jake."

I'm not going to lie. Hearing her voice made butterflies soar in my stomach and my blood pound in my ears. I am aware of how gay the previous sentence sounded. That's how whipped I am for this girl.

"Should I ask why you are calling me at three in the morning?"

"Should I ask why you are answering your phone at three in the morning?" she replied. I could practically hear the grin she was undoubtedly wearing, and it made me grin too.

"But really though. Why aren't you asleep?" I asked, heading outside and locking the front door to Billy's house behind me.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited."

I unlocked the door to the Rabbit. It was still running, my Rabbit was. Shocking too, because I wasn't sure it would hold up all of these years. It did though. And I love it for that. But unfortunately I knew it's day was coming. So I savored the time I had left with my dear car, and treated it to early morning excursions to cheap fast food establishments. What a lucky car it was.

"Excited for what, exactly?" I asked, starting the Rabbit and listening to it purr to life sounding a bit choppy.

"We leave tomorrow."

"Oh so you're excited that you leave tomorrow. I'm not included in your excitement at all?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little bit excited that I get to see you tomorrow."

"Only little bit?" I teased. "Because I am completely thrilled that I get to see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Nessie whispered softly.

"What's that?" I asked even though I heard what she said perfectly.

"I can't wait. Until I see you. That's why I'm awake. I'm so excited to see you that I can't even blink."

"You can't even blink? That's probably not good. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure you need to blink and stuff." I joked. I was almost off the reserve now, nearing McDonalds.

"It's a figure of speech, Jake." She said with a laugh. "You know, in a way, I'm actually going to miss this island," she told me, her voice taking on a serious tone. "It's really beautiful here. You'll have to come next time, Jake. I want you to see it. You'd love it."

"I better be coming next time! There is no way I'm being left behind like some kind of pet!" I protested.

"You are a pet, Jacob. You're a dog," Nessie teased.

"Correction! I am WOLF! There is a big difference, and you know it. Plus I'm only half wolf!" I replied, pulling into the empty McDonalds parking lot. If it wasn't for the lights being on inside, I would think the place was closed.

"Fine, so you're only half pet. Regardless, you're still mine."

"You got that right, babe. Listen, I've got to go. I'm in a drive through, and I've got to order my BigMac."

"McDonalds? At this hour? Why wasn't I invited?" she asked, pretending to be offended.

"'Cause you're on an Island, Ness. We'll go when you get back. Promise. Now I've really got to go. I love you, Nessie." I told her.

"Don't think I wont be remebering your promise. Love you too," she said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

I did end up getting to sleep that night…or morning…whatever. After I had my McDonalds and I realized that unless you are interested in buying tube socks for three easy payments of seven dollars on the home shopping network, there is absolutely nothing on TV. I slept on the couch. Just because I can.

And I woke up to the sound of a wheelchair being rolled across the old wooden floor.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, still half asleep.

Billy took a moment to answer, "Almost noon. You must have been tired. You should try sleeping more often. It can do you some good, kid. "

Two more hours until I saw her.

I got up. Got dressed. Got in my car. And went to the airport. Their plane got in at approximately two o' seven. And I would be waiting.

I was early, of course. An hour early actually. But that didn't matter. I stood over by the sign that displayed the flight information. I was watching her flight status intently. The screen said that it was on time, but I wasn't sure I believed it. These types of signs lied all the time, and I sure as Hell wasn't going to believe this one.

I did everything I possibly could in order to kill time. I ate. I browsed the shops. I counted the number of screaming toddlers…but two o' seven didn't come soon enough.

But eventually it did come.

And still no sign of them.

I knew it. That damn sign! It freaking lied! I got up from where I was sitting to go look at the flight information sign again, to see where they were. That's when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Jake!"

I spun around instinctively and there she was. Across the terminal.

I didn't waste any time standing there, I took off running the second she did.

We met in the middle, she leapt into my open arms—just like when she was little and I would catch her. Only this time, I held her closer and tighter than I ever had before. She wrapped her legs around my waste as I buried my head in her curly bronze hair. I kissed her on the lips when she leaned back. Her arms wrapped around my neck, deepening the kiss.

We got carried away, and we might have forgotten that we were in the middle of an airport terminal…in front of her parents.

"Ahem," Edward coughed, bringing us back to reality.

I broke the kiss, and Nessie got off of me. I rested my arm over her shoulder, refusing to allow distance between us.

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** Yes, so I was hoping on ending on a cliffhanger. And obviously that didn't really work out. It just wasn't working. So this is the ending. I hope it's good enough, for now. Until I get the next chapter uploaded at least. Please review. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks and have a great day!


	2. Wake Up, You Promised

**_Authors Note:_** I should get a prize. I got this chapter up way quicker than I thought I would. I am pretty satisfied with this; I hope you will be too. This chapter is almost twice as long as the first one. It took me two days to write. And I like it. Oh, and thank you everyone who added this to their alerts and favorites, it is greatly appreciated. Also a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 2 - Wake Up, You Promised_**

A certain half vampire jumped on my back, jolting me awake.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah, Ness?" I mumbled, still half asleep. She was straddling my waist now, running the palms of her hands up and down my bare back.

"I need you to do something for me," she purred seductively into my ear.

"Anything," I told her as she started planting kisses along the back of my neck and the tops of my shoulders.

I rolled over, so I was facing her. "Will you…" she started running her hands along my chest, driving me absolutely insane. "…please…" she kissed me on the lips. Hell, if she keeps this up she could have anything she wants. "Take me to McDonalds?" Except that.

Those last four words she spoke completely dried up all of the romantic energy, killing the moment.

"What time is it, Ness?" I asked. I was still tired. I needed my sleep. It wasn't my fault that my imprint could never sleep. She had been needing less sleep recently. I wonder if that has anything to do with the vampire part of her. Probably.

"Almost four in the morning," she answered.

"Exactly. I need to sleep. I'll take you in the morning, baby." I tried to shut my eyes to get back to sleep.

"It is the morning."

I sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Jake. You promised," Nessie said, her voice taking on a pouting tone. I felt her palm press against my cheek, and before I knew what had happened she was showing me our conversation a few days ago using her special half-vampire "power" thing.

"_We'll go when you get back. Promise," I told her._

"_I will be remembering your promise," she replied. _

Damn that conversation. Damn that promise. It shouldn't even count. I made that promise in a drive through. There has to be some unofficial rule that anything I say while I'm thinking about food is completely crap. Because it is. Food is a big part of my life, and I can't help that it distracts me and makes me say things I don't mean. Damn McDonalds drive through.

She removed her palm from my face. "Please…I'm really hungry."

I groaned. There was no point. I was going to give her what she wanted. I always did. "Get off of me, Ness, so I can get up." She did as I told her, and I got off the Cullens couch—which was were I had fallen asleep—and grabbed my keys, throwing a shirt on.

"Can I drive?" Nessie said as we headed outside and towards my Rabbit.

"Sure, Ness." I through my keys in her direction and she snatched them out of the air gracefully. Nessie was the only one I trusted with my Rabbit. Nessie had learned to drive when she was six, unlike normal people. She was tall enough to reach the pedals and I had begged her parents for weeks to let me teach her. After a lot of debate, I was finally allowed to teach Nessie how to drive. And I did a hell of a job doing so. She was almost as good as me when it came to driving. Maybe better, if that was even possible. Plus she was also trained in driving other vehicles. Such as motorcycles.

It was probably a good thing she was driving, because I was still half asleep. And I didn't want to threaten my Rabbit's life by swerving on the road due to lack of sleep.

About two minutes into the car ride to McDonalds, something dawned on me. "Hey, Ness. If you wanted to drive, then why did I need to come with you?"

"Because there is no fun in eating early morning fast food alone. Why? Do you want me to take you home? I will, if you want me to…" the way her voice turned sad when she spoke of taking me back home made me regret asking.

"No, I don't want to go home. I'm glad you invited me on this thrilling excursion." She smiled at my words, which made me smile in return.

"I know what we can do to pass the time!" Nessie shouted excitedly.

"No, no, no, please no. Don't make me play that game!" You see, Ness and I have this ongoing game going on. It's pretty idiotic, actually. Yet oddly entertaining. There isn't really a good way to explain it. We just basically creat scenarios and think of ways we can get out the situation. Like I said, it can't really be explained.

"Okay, I'll start," Nessie begins, "So you go in this elevator, and you press the button for the top floor. The doors shut and you start heading upwards towards the top floor, but then suddenly the power goes out and the elevator stops and you're stuck! What do you do?"

Like I said. This game is insanely weird. I love it. And so does Nessie. She wins if I can't figure out a reasonable way to get out of the situation. I never loose at this game. I am a pro when it comes to getting out of strange situations. Which is probably sort of weird. But it's true.

I thought about my answer, which wasn't working very well because I was still really tired and was having a difficult time keeping my eyes open. This game should be illegal during the early morning hours. I just couldn't think. "What floor did it stop on?" I asked, as though it was vital information. And in this game it actually was.

"The seventh floor. And the lights are out."

"Does the 'call for help' button work?"

"No. Like I said, the power's out. You can press the button all you want, but nothing will happen," Nessie answered seriously.

"Am I alone in said elevator?" I asked, considering all the options.

"Yes. And there is nobody in the building."

"Why isn't there anyone in the building?" I asked.

"Because it's a holiday. You weren't suppose to be in the building, but you forgot your pen case on the top floor and you really wanted it back so you came to get it." She answered, without cracking a smile like I was. It was just too far-fetched for me to take it seriously.

"What holiday is it? And why can't I wait another day to get my pen case back?"

"It was The Forth Of July." She replied. "And you left your Bubblicious gum in the pencase. Hence you wanted it back."

I cracked up laughing. She knows I was a sucker for that Bubblicious gum. I mean, seriously, who wasn't? It was just so good. A burst of flavor every time. "Alright. So since it was Independence Day, there were probably fireworks, right? And since I'm assuming the building I am in is in a suburban area, near houses and stuff, someone was bound to light the building on fire with a firework, because they were an idiot who didn't read the instructions on the back of the firework box. So I would wait until the fire department has to come and extinguish the fire, and I would start screaming and banging on the door and they would realize I was in there and get me out. Once the fire is gone, I can head up to the top floor and get my pen case filled with wonderful Bubblicious gum. Easy."

Nessie laughed a beautiful laugh. "Okay, you win."

"I always do," I said. "Admit it; I am the master at that game."

"Never!" she teased.

"Admit it! Admit it or…or…I will never go to McDonalds with you before the sun comes up again!"

She gasped in fake shock. "Oh, God, no! How would I go on? Alright I'll admit it. You are the master at the game."

"What's that? I didn't hear you…" I teased. Ah, this was fun.

"You, Jacob Black, are the master at that game! I am unworthy of being in the presence of such an amazing figure. All hail, your wonderfulness!" she announced. I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"Damn straight."

I held a serious face all of six seconds before bursting out laughing. Nessie joined me in my hysterical moment of laughter, and we were still laughing when we pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. Again, it looked empty except for the fact that the lights were on.

We decided to go inside and eat, just because we could.

It was pretty intense inside the McDonalds. What with it being empty and all. Except for two people, who appeared to be the only people working there.

There was a boy behind the counter, and he eyed Renesme closely, amazement reflected in his eyes. Yeah. She tends to have that effect on people. She's the most gorgeous being to ever grace this Earth with her presence. It still astounds me that she doesn't mind being around me. I'm nothing compared to her. She deserves better. Much better than me, Jacob Black. The unremarkable Jacob Black.

Nessie walked ahead of me, and I slowed down.

I watched the boy behind the counters eyes. They followed Nessie, looking her up and down. She didn't notice. She never did. She was too busy studying the menu, deciding what she wanted.

"Uh…um…wh—what would you like to order?" the boy stumbled over his words, too mesmerized by the gorgeous girl in front of him.

She looked at him, and I knew she smiled that crooked smile of hers that she inherited from her father. The boys jaw dropped a bit, and he was wearing that look. As Bella had described it once before, she was "dazzling" him.

"Hmm…" she started "I think I'm just going to have small fries and a chocolate shake."

"Okay…are you sure you don't want anything else?" the boy asked expectantly. I'm pretty sure that if Renesme was to ask for his shoes, he'd give it to her. She tended to have that effect on people. It must run in her family.

"No, thank you." Nessie assured him, always polite.

"Actually…" I knew what he was going to say. I could see it in his eyes. I had seen it so many times before. "My shift ends in about ten minutes…maybe you and I could go somewhere…you know—I mean—if you want."

That was my cue. I rushed over to Nessie's side and wrapped my arm around her waist, looking the boy dead in the eye. "Make it two orders of fries," I told him. He nodded, looking a little taken back, and pressed some buttons on the cash register.

I kissed Nessie on the cheek, making sure the boy knew that she wasn't available; even though I'm pretty sure he already figured that out. "Um…that'll be four fifty nine," the boy said, looking embarrassed.

I handed him a five dollar bill and told him to keep the change. The other girl who was working behind the counter, preparing our food, got it out quickly and brought it to the counter. She eyed Nessie jealously before returning back to her work. Nessie picked up the food, not bothering to look back at the McDonalds workers and she chose a spot over by the window, far away from the counter.

When we sat down, the first words out of Nessies mouth were, "Why did you do that, Jake?" Whoa, whoa, wait. What did I do now?

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"Are you telling me you wanted to go do whatever that boy had in mind when he gets off his shift?" I dipped a french-fry into the chocolate shake before popping it into my mouth.

"Heck, no. But still. You didn't have to be so rude. I would have declined in a nice way. No need to hurt his feelings," she took a french-fry and dipped it into the chocolate shake, but didn't pop it into her mouth. She preferred to let the chocolate sink in before taking a bite, for reasons unknown to me.

"Right. I'm sorry. I was just having fun," I told her. It was always easier to apologize than fight with her. She was very stubborn, which she got from both of her parents, so it was pointless trying to argue with her.

"You should apologize to the boy behind the counter, not me." I almost laughed. That was just not going to happen. Nessie must be loosing her mind. I have never said sorry to someone who tried to hit on her before. She should apologize to me for being so attractive to other guys. It wasn't fair.

"Sorry, Ness. But I will absolutely not be saying anything to that boy."

She sighed. She already knew I wouldn't say anything to him. But could anyone blame me?

* * *

We got home at about four thirty in the morning. It was only a quick trip to McDonalds, thankfully. Nessie decided to go sleep in Edwards old room, which had been remodeled to be Nessies second bedroom. Her first bedroom being in the cottage where her parents lived. She felt "too tired to go to the cottage." Which made me laugh. Because she was too tired to walk home, yet she was willing to wake me up for McDonalds. It didn't make sense to me, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was too tired to care.

I kissed her goodnight and made sure she was settled for bed in her fathers old bedroom. And then I passed out on the couch.

I would say that I had good dreams, and slept well. But I'd be lying.

"_No! Jacob!" Nessie shouted to me. I tried to help, but I was being held back. Something__—_or someone_—_was holding me back. Someone stronger than me. Much stronger. 

_Nessie was being pulled under again, but this time it wasn't ice. It was water. Deep, deep water. Dark and blue. It was too dark to see what was happening. Nighttime. I couldn't tell what was going on. Who was doing this? Why? _

_I needed to help her. My Nessie. Save her. _

"_No!" I shouted as I saw her pulled under once more, just as she was able to reach the surface for a breath. "No!" _

"_Jake—No!" She was pulled under again, and this time, she didn't come back up. _

_I wanted to faze into my wolf form, and help her. Save her. But I couldn't. Something—or someone—was holding me back. Why her? Why not me? Take me, not her. Save her. My Nessie. _

_I clawed at my restraint with my hands. No. I would save her. I had to. _

_Bubbles reached the surface of the water. And then everything went black. _

I woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. I couldn't breath. Another nightmare. Not another nightmare.

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** Again, I was hoping on ending on a cliffhanger. I don't know if this really is one, but that's okay. I'm pretty pleased with the way this chapter ended up. Okay so please review, add to your favorites/alerts, and enjoy. _Thanks for reading and have a great day!_

Oh, and I hope to have the next chapter out by next week.


	3. That Didn't Just Happen

**_Authors Note:_** I'm soooooooooo sorry! I know I promised to have this chapter out within a week and this is way overdue! Again, sorry. I went on vacation last week and was unable to write. But I got it finished! And it's longer too :) Not much longer than the last chapter, but still.

So about the chapter. This was the hardest one for me to write yet. Because Jacob and Nessie get, ahem, "intimate". I'm not good at describing things like that, so let me know if I did a good job or not. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though, so I hope that you enjoy reading it.

Alright, there is nothing else to say. Go ahead. Indulge yourself. Read.

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 3 - That Didn't Just Happen_**

Let's recap. I've had two dreams—no scratch that—nightmares. Nightmares in which Nessie…I can't even think it. She…gets hurt. Gets pulled under. First under ice, and then under water. What's next? Pudding? No. I shouldn't joke about it. It's not funny. Not a time for laughing.

Were those nightmares serious? Or was I just making something out of nothing. They were just nightmares. They didn't actually mean anything. It wasn't like that would ever actually happen. I wouldn't let it. But still. I was a bit freaked out. Okay, maybe I was more than "a bit" freaked out. I was a lot freaked out. Terrified, even.

This was some scary stuff. How many more nightmares like this would I be having? Or was the one the other night, the last one? Would they stop? I really needed some sleep. I have been having issues even getting so much as my eyes closed recently.

Maybe that's what was doing it. The lack of sleep, I mean. Maybe I just needed sleep, and that would solve my nightmare problem.

But here's the thing: I was afraid of going to sleep.

I know what you're thinking. Jacob Black? Scared? Hah. Yeah, right.

No. Actually, I'm terrified. Because those dreams were bad. Scary bad. Even I couldn't handle them. I don't think anyone could. Especially not me. Now if they were about someone like—Rosalie, for instance, drowning, then it wouldn't be that bad. No, no. That was mean, oven for me. I don't really get along with Rosalie, even after all of these years, but that doesn't mean I want her to die. Or drown. Whatever it was that was going on.

Nessie plopped down next to me on the grass. We were competing to see who could catch the largest elk, but she must have noticed that I had stopped playing.

"What are you thinking about?" Nessie asked me, scooting closer on the grass so that our legs were touching.

"Nothing," I lied. "Except the fact that your parents will kill me if you're not home in the next ten minutes."

I stood up, pulling her with me.

"Way to be responsible, Jake," Nessie commented, rushing ahead of me. "Race you back!"

She took off running. "Hey! It doesn't count if you cheat!" I shouted, taking off after her. Every bad thought I had had a second ago about the nightmares completely disappeared as I concentrated on the game Nessie and me were playing.

Nessie laughed off in the distance. I was catching up to her. I just had to go a little bit faster, and I could beat her. But then again, I didn't really want to beat her. She always enjoys winning. And rubbing her win in my face. And frankly, I love it when she rubs it in my face. Am I whipped or what?

"I'm going to win!" Nessie shouted from in front of me. We were close to the house now, and I could see the familiar white walls through the trees in the distance.

Nessie reached the house about seven seconds before I did, which declared her the winner. "Ha! Take that Jake!" she shouted at me with a big grin on her face.

I smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug, crushing her to my chest. She didn't complain, she hugged me back just as tightly.

She pulled away, and took my hand, leading me into the oversized Cullen house.

We noticed something the second we entered. I could practically taste the tension in the air. Everyone was in the living room. That was rare for this house. Jasper was sitting on a leather reclining chair and Alice was perched on the chairs armrest. Edward and Bella were sitting side by side on the couch. Esme and Carlisle sat in the loveseat, and Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the floor between the loveseat and the couch.

"What's going on?" Nessie asked in a nervous voice. She dropped my hand.

"Renesme, it's good you're home. How was hunting?" Edward asked in a calm voice. It was an act. I'd heard it before. Pretending everything was fine. For Nessie.

He must have heard my thoughts, because he gave me a stern look.

"Hunting was fine. Now someone tell me what's going on," Nessie said.

Emmet opened his mouth to say something—probably to answer Nessie's question—but Rosalie covered his mouth with her hand.

Bella motioned for Renesme to sit by her and Edward on the couch and she did.

"Someone answer me." Nessie ran a hand through her hair. That's what she always did when she was stressed.

I stood by the front door, awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I opted for sitting on the floor in front of Nessie on the couch. She ran her hands, absentmindedly, through my shaggy hair, and I leaned my head into her touch.

Edward answered her, "We'll be getting a visit from another vampire clan soon."

I was a little bit confused, but didn't say anything. I focused on watching Nessie's face to see her reaction. Her face was expressionless. "And…?" she urged her father to continue.

"This clan is from Russia. They had a rough past and so they are visiting the area making peace with the clans on this side of the globe. They will be passing through this area and have heard many things about us, so they'll be stopping by," Edward explained.

"What do you mean they've 'heard many things about us'?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle answered this one, "There has been quite a bit of gossip, so to speak, about us."

Apparently Rosalie had removed her hand from over Emmet's mouth, because he went ahead and said, "Gossip about how Bella gave birth to a half vampire and half human girl. And that we hang out with dogs."

I growled at Emmet. Dogs?! I believe the correct term is—"Shape shifters, whatever," Emmet said.

"And what do you mean they 'had a rough past'?" Nessie asked, ignoring Emmet and me.

"The Russian vampire clan has been around for about two hundred years now. There are six members total. Their leader, who I've met before, his name is Anton. He started this small war between clans. It got really bad and the Volturi had to get involved, and eventually broke it up. A lot of innocent people got killed, and a lot of vampires got into trouble with the Volturi. Anton is very lucky that he still exists. The Volturi almost got rid of him. But they gave him another chance. Since then, Anton and his clan hasn't caused anymore problems that I'm aware of, but they don't really get along well with other vampire clans. I assume that's why they are trying to make peace," Carlisle explained.

"How do you know they're coming here?" Nessie asked. She started running her hands through my hair again. She had stopped at the beginning of the explanation.

"I saw them. They aren't planning on staying long. They started in South America and are making their way up to Alaska, so they are going to stop here for a visit," Alice told us. I should have known that she would be the one to have seen this coming.

There was still something I needed answered. "Are they vegetarian, or…?"

"No, Jake. They're not vegetarian. But they won't hunt here," Carlisle answered.

Anger flared in me. I didn't trust them. What if they hunted someone in town? What if they hunted on the reserve? What if they hunted right here, at the Cullen house? What if someone got hurt? What if Nessie got hurt? I wouldn't let that happen. I would have to stay here for there visit to protect her. The thought of spending time in this house with more vampires than usual wasn't exactly appealing, but for Nessie's safety I'd do anything.

Edward looked in my direction, and I knew that he had heard my thoughts. He didn't say anything arguing against my plan to stay here. He must aprove. Wow.

"So when will they be here?" Nessie asked.

"Early tomorrow morning," Alice replied.

Nessie nodded, and that seemed to be the cue ending this Cullen family meeting. Emmet and Rosalie went upstairs to do whatever it was they were doing, Carlisle and Esme went into the kitchen, Jasper and Alice went out onto the front porch, and Edward and Bella went out the back door.

Renesme and I stayed where we were.

"Well this should be interesting…" I said.

"How so?" asked Nessie.

"I'm not sure yet. But you watch. It will be."

* * *

Tomorrow morning came far too quickly.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the Cullen household at seven A.M. was that everyone was dressed up. More than usual anyways. Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were wearing nice dresses while Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward were wearing nice trousers and button down shirts with ties.

Looking down at my white t-shirt and jeans, I felt out of place.

Renseme came down the stairs, and my thoughts instantly vanished at the sight of her. She was also dressed up and she just looked twice as gorgeous as the other vampires in the room. Her bronze curls were loose, flowing down her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a pretty purple dress ending a few inches above her knees. It wasn't a fancy dress, but she looked stunning.

Her eyes met mine. Then she looked down at my outfit and a look of shock registered on her face. Before I knew it she was grabbing my arm and leading me upstairs to her room—or her dad's old room. Nobody in the room seemed to notice. They were all too involved in their thoughts, probably on what was to come.

When the door was closed, she exploded at me. "What were you thinking wearing that?! Do you want to make a good first impression or not?"

So that's what the dressing up thing was about. "Good first impression? Seriously?"

"Well yeah! Of course! You never know how nicely they might dress, and then you'll look underdressed and out of place and it'll all just go downhill from there!" I didn't understand a word of what she said. I was never one to care about appearances or how I looked.

She must have figured out that I didn't really get what she was saying because she dragged me into her closet which was filled with clothes and shoes and accessories of every variety. There were other clothes in this closet—which for the record, was larger than my bedroom at Billy's house—clothes that weren't for Nessie. I could tell that Alice had stocked it with men's clothing too, for whatever reason. Probably from when this was Edward's room.

Nessie started flipping through the men's clothing, until she finally removed a large pair of trousers and a blue button down shirt. She exited the closet and laid the clothes out on the bed.

Before I could even process what was happening, Nessie was tugging on my shirt, trying to get it off. I raised my arms and she got it off. She tried to look away, but she couldn't help but stare at my chest.

And I tried not to, I really did, but for some reason I just had to kiss her. So I did. And for some reason we got a little bit—okay a lot, out of control. I pushed her backwards onto the bed and she pulled me with her. I was on top of her then, holding myself up so I didn't crush her. Her mouth was on mine. Our breathing was out of control, gasping for air. Nessies hands explored my bare chest and a deep moan escaped from the back of my throat.

"Hey Ness," I whispered in her ear as she started planting kisses down my neck.

"Yeah?" she replied before lightly biting my shoulder. I loved it when she did that.

"That's a nice dress you're wearing. It'll look even nicer on the floor." She grinned and brought her mouth back up to mine. My hands roamed to the zipper on the back of her dress. I tugged it down a bit, pulling the dress down a little with it, revealing the top of her chest and back.

Nessie pushed me off of her and rolled on top so she was straddling my waist. I didn't complain. She looked down at me for a second before bringing her lips back down to mine. While her hands ran through my hair, my hands were doing a little exploring of their own.

I took control, pushing Nessie lightly onto her back, putting myself once again on top.

And that's when the door flew open.

Nessie instantly pushed me off of her, and I somehow ended up on the floor besides the bed. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the guy in the doorway. He was tall. Almost as tall as me. And extremely good looking, as all vampires are. His hair was blonde and wavy, and went down to a little past his ears. And his expression was a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"It appears I've caught you two at a bad time. I'll be going then," the boy said with a slight Russian accent. And with that he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my God," Nessie said. "Please tell me that didn't just happen."

"That didn't just happen," I told her while standing up and busying myself by putting on the blue button up shirt she had laid out on the bed. It was a bit crinkled now because just a minute ago we were on top of it. I was agitated. The moment was completely spoiled.

"But it did just happen! I'm so mortified! So much for a good first impression! That all just went down the drain! Oh God," Nessie ran a hand through her hair. "Quick, zip up my dress."

I did as she told me.

"Now take off your pants, Jake," she comanded.

"I don't know about you Ness, but I feel as though the guy walking in on us sort of killed the mood, but if you still want to go for it, then I'm all for it."

I started unzipping my pants, and then I felt really stupid when Nessie said, "No, Jake! Change into these pants!" she waved the trousers she got from the closet in front of me.

"That isn't nearly as romantic, but okay." I changed into the pants, and was about to exit the room, when Nessie stopped me.

"What are you doing?! We can't both go out at the same time!"

"Why not? I think they already figured out what was going on, so what the hell," I said, reaching for the doorknob again.

"Jacob! Please, cooperate! I'll go out first, and then in a minute you can come out," she didn't wait for my reply. Instead she just slipped out the door and into the hallway only leaving a whispered, "see you in a minute" behind.

I waited, like she told me to. Only just not for a minute. Do you know how long a minute is? Sixty seconds can feel like forever. So I waited about seven seconds before leaving the room and going down the stairs to whatever was down there waiting for me.

The Cullens were all there in the living room, along with five unfamiliar faces and the blonde haired boy who saw Nessie and me a few minutes ago.

Everyone looked my way when I came into view on the stairs. Nessie glared at me, acknowledging that I didn't wait the full sixty seconds like she told me to.

"Oh Jacob. There you are," Edward said in a stern, almost angry, voice. He knew. No doubt the blonde haired Russian had Nessie and me all over each other on repeat in his mind. Oh, God. Why me? Doesn't that guy know that it's polite to knock? Plus he's a vampire! Couldn't he hear us in there? Ah. He probably knew what he was doing. But then why did he do it?

I was confused. But at the moment, I couldn't think about it because it seems as though I appeared just in time for introductions. Lucky me. Hence the sarcasm.

"Anton, how nice to see you again!" Carlisle said to a muscular man who looked about thirty years old, just about Carlisle's age. He had thick black hair and his face had a few distinguishable scars, similar to Jaspers.

"Yes, nice indeed. It's been much too long," the man—Anton—replied.

"How was your trip up here? It wasn't too rough was it?" Carlisle inquired.

"It was nice. There are so many interesting clans in South America, there was never a single dull moment," Anton answered.

"That's good," said Carlisle. "Oh, I'd like to introduce my family. This is my wife, Esme. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesme. And finally, this is Jacob."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. And without further ado, I'd like to introduce my clan. This is my mate Dasha," he motioned to a short woman with short blond hair and a motherly face similar to Esme's. "This is Vera and Mixim," Anton motioned to a younger looking girl, maybe twenty years old with light red hair, and a younger looking boy with light brown hair and a muscular build. "Next is Jelena," Jelena was a tan medium height girl with dark straight hair. "Last but not least is Lavrenti." That was the boy who walked in on Ness and I. I hated him already. His name. His looks. Him. I hate him.

"We are all glad to meet you all. Now I would actually be interested in hearing the numerous stories I'm sure you all have to tell. If you wouldn't mind us moving this to the porch so we can talk," Carlisle said, leading everyone out the front door and onto the large porch.

I was about to follow everyone out, but Edward held me back.

"We need to talk, Jacob."

* * *

_**Authors Note Continued:**_ So...did you like it? I'm not sure that the ending captures your attention enough, but I'm satisfied with it, and that's all that matters at the moment.

The number of names I had to google for this is ridiculous. Darn Russian names. So confusing. I think all the names I used were pretty cool those. I had to search all these baby name websites for them, and there were so many names that it was challenging to choose! I tried to match names with personalities, and this was the best I could get under the circumstances. The circumstances being that it is almost two in the morning. That's summer for you. I never sleep. I'm practically a vampire.

Speaking of vampires, there is this mosquito in my room and I swear it is immortal. I've clapped it between my palms about twelve times so far, yet it keeps appearing again and again. Darn thing. I can't kill it to save my life.

Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter out by next week. But then again, that's what I said last time. I'll really try this time, I swear, to get it out on time.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and subscribe :) PEACE OUT. **_


	4. I Hate That Guy

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry this took so long. I broke my promise, again to get this out within a week. I'm just going to stop making promises. This chapter was meant to be longer, but I didn't have as much time to work on it. It's shorter than the last chapter. Ah, well. I've been writing this off and on for the past week or so.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 4 - I hate that guy_**

Edward decided it would be a good idea for us to talk outside, away from the house so that we wouldn't be overheard. The thing is, we didn't exactly walk there. The second after everyone else had gone out front to the porch, Edward tightly gripped my forearm and started pulling me out the back door. Maybe pulling was the wrong way to put it. I think dragging would be a more appropriate description.

Edward didn't speak until we were finally a safe distance from the house to not be overheard. My arm was sore. His grip was vampire tight and would without a doubt leave a mark. The mark will probably be gone by the time this conversation ended—because I heal fast. Well that is if I am still even alive at the end of this conversation. I have a feeling that Edward wants to kill me right now.

"What were you thinking, you stupid dog?! Just because Nessie is attatched to you, don't think I wont kill you!" Edward shot at me. His eyes were a blazing black and I could practically see steam rushing out of his ears.

"Um…I'm sorry, but what exactly did I do?" I asked. He took a step towards me, and I instantly took a step back.

"What did you do?! Well, Jacob, I'll tell you what you did! You got…" he searched for a word, "intimate, with _my daughter _while we had visitors in the house!"

"Was that bad?"

He took a step closer, and I backed into a tree. Oh, crap. I was trapped. There was no way I would survive this. Well…on the bright side, Nessie doesn't have to see this. But no! She's still mad at me! I can't die when she's mad at me! I can't leave things like this!

"Yes. That was bad. Very bad. One false mood and they'll turn against us! We can't have them turn against us. We don't want to put ourselves in danger, Jacob," Edward said, slightly calmer this time.

"Oh. I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't. You never do." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Jake. Go home. Go tell your pack about the situation before they get out of hand."

"Wait, what do you mean 'before they get out of hand'?" I asked.

"They've been wandering the area for the past few hours. They know something's going on. Go explain."

"Ah…okay," I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I took off running into the woods and he didn't stop me. Frankly, I just wanted to get out of there. That was too much intimidation for one day.

The second I phased, I was bombarded with thoughts.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Sam thought.

"Who are the new blood suckers?" Paul thought.

"They're Russians just stopping by to make peace. They'll be gone soon. They aren't hunting on the reserve, or in this area. Chill out, guys," I thought.

Well then, I told them what was going on, so it would appear as though my task was completed. Mission accomplished. Time to get back to Nessie. God only knows what she was dealing with, what with those Russians there. Especially that Lavrenti. The idiot guy who walked in on Nessie and me…making out. On the bed. Which I guess probably looked pretty bad. But in all fairness, it was just as much her fault as it was mine. Hell, she was the one who took my shirt off in the first place!

I quickly phased and put on the pants that had tied to my leg before phasing. My shirt was shredded. Well, technically it wasn't my shirt, but whatever. I didn't really like it anyways. The Cullen's and the stupid Russians would just have to deal with me being half naked. It shouldn't bother them too much. Ha!

I took off running toward the oversized Cullen house. It only took me a few minutes to get there. The porch was empty, so I assume everyone moved the party inside.

I didn't bother knocking—I never did—and I just went ahead and opened the front door and barged in.

The living room was empty except for Nessie and Emmet. Nessie's eyes instantly connected with mine, and she grinned widely. Emmet only glanced up for a second before returning his attention to Nessie.

I didn't say anything. I just moved over to the couch next to Nessie and threw my arm over her shoulders, pulling her to me.

"So wait…why am I in outer space?" Emmet asked. He was sitting in the large reclining chair across from the couch.

"Uncle Emmet, we've been over this. Do I need to draw you a diagram? You are in outer space, because you got distracted at the space station once you got off the spaceship, and the other spaceship crew members just ditched you there because you were obnoxious the entire way there and they wanted to get rid of you," Nessie explained. It took me a second to figure out that they were playing the game. The same one Nessie and I played on our way to McDonalds a while ago at three in the morning.

"Hmm. Okay, so I would float over to Mars, and then I would just live there," Emmet explained. The sad thing was that he was serious. He was a disgrace to this game.

"How would you get through Mar's atmosphere? In this game you are a normal human being, therefore you would be unable to withstand Mar's extreme conditions. Plus, it hasn't even been proven that there's water, or even air on Mars…so how would you survive?" Nessie asked him.

"Okay, I don't like this game. Too much thinking involved. I'll be outside. Play nice, kids." Emmet stood up, and headed out the door, leaving Nessie and me alone. Unsupervised.

"Now in space, the solution to Emmet's situation is simple. Assuming he was inside the space station, he could just radio Earth and call for help. There has to be some food supply there at the station. Easy," I explained. I'll admit it, I was showing off. But so what? I was allowed to show off every once and a while, wasn't I?

"Well aren't you smart. I guess you win, even though you weren't really playing," Nessie said.

"So where are the Russians?" I asked.

"They went out to tour the area with the rest of my family. Only they left Emmet here to baby-sit me or something. I'm sort of offended that they think I need to be watched."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't disagree with them on leaving someone here with her. Not that I feel that she needs to be watched—I don't. But it's safer for her with Emmet here. One of the Russians could always stray away from the group and come back here, after her. I didn't truth them. Not a single one. I didn't care if they wanted to make peace or not. Nothing was going to change my mind about not trusting them.

"Hey, Jake? Where's your shirt?" Nessie asked. Damn. She noticed. It's pretty weird that I thought she wouldn't. Well, I guess it wasn't as much as thought as it was hope. I hoped she wouldn't notice. I mean, she picked the shirt out for me and stuff, so she might be offended that it's shredded now and that I didn't bother to take it off before I phased to prevent the shredding.

"Uh…it's a little damaged…" I told her.

"Only a little? You phased with it on, didn't you?" Damn. It's like she could read my mind. Hah.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

She looked away for a minute, but quickly turned back. "Oh well, you didn't really look good in it anyways."

"I didn't? Now I'm offended!" I pretended to be shocked.

"I mean, you just look so much better with your shirt off, that you wearing a shirt—even a nice one—doesn't even compare." Her hands were tracing the outlines of the muscles on my arm now. Her soft, perfect, warm hands. Oh, how I love those hands.

You would think that we learned our lesson the first time. You would think that we wouldn't make out, especially in such a public place as this living room. But we just sort of got caught up in the moment—and the next thing I knew we were all over each other. Somehow Nessie's white blouse got unbuttoned. Yeah, seriously. I don't remember when this happened, but it did. I think I might have played a part in it, but like I said, I'm not really sure.

"This is probably a bad idea," I managed to say between kisses. My hands were tightly gripping her bare waist. If she wasn't half vampire, then my hands would be leaving bruises.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, kissing the side of my mouth, her hands in my hair.

"Umm…no," I replied, and we continued.

Things were getting a little out of control. It's a good thing that Emmet caught us. "Hey! Hey! Children! Settle down! Nessie button up your shirt! Jacob put your pants on! I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone. Can't trust you people. Ah well. Too late now."

I know what you're thinking. You had your pants off? Well yes, technically, I did have my pants off. But it's not as bad as you think! I had boxers on! Oh, and yes, Nessie had her shirt unbuttoned. But she still had a bra on! So, I mean, it isn't that big of a deal.

And there was definitely no reason for Emmet to have to shield his eyes as I put my jeans back on, and Nessie buttoned up her blouse (she had changed out of her dress after the Russians went out with her family). "I don't want to see this. I'm scarred for life now," Emmet said while holding his hands over his eyes and wearing an expression of horror.

"I am _so_ sorry Uncle Emmet! Please please _please_ don't tell my dad! Please!" Nessie begged.

"I won't tell him, or think about it around him. But you owe me! Both of you do!" Emmet exclaimed. He was taking this very seriously. But then again, it's Emmet we're talking about here.

When we were all dressed, Emmet informed us that, "They'll be back in a second. That's why I came in here to check on you people, and I happened to catch you two in the act!"

"Oh come on, we weren't doing anything," I said.

"Hah! Right! You were doing anything! Well if you think that's nothing, I don't even want to know what you consider something! The mental image! Nasty!" Emmet shouted, just as everyone walked through the door.

Nessie and I were on opposite side of the couch at that point, pretending like nothing happened. She became deeply interested in her fingernails just as I started wondering what time it was in New Mexico.

The Cullens came inside, followed by the Russians. Everybody was talking in groups. I caught glimpses of conversations.

"You've just got to see my closet! If you liked the Parisian fashion show last month, then I've just got to show you my collection of stilettos!" Alice was saying to the girl with dark straight hair, Jelena.

"Show me!" Jelena replied. Alice grinned, like she always did when discussing fashion, and headed up stairs with Jelena and Rosalie following her.

Emmet and Jasper were talking to Lavrenti, but I didn't really care about whatever they were saying.

Carlisle and Esme were going into the kitchen with Anton and Dasha, saying something about vampire clans in Alaska.

Edward and Bella were deep in conversation with Vera and Mixim. They were discussing different "powers" vampires have.

Good. Maybe Edward would be too distracted to notice anyone thinking about—damn it! I thought about it. Edwards head whipped around and he glared at me. Oh, God. He knew. Damn, damn, damn. Why did I have to think about it?! Why couldn't I just focus on something innocent? I could think about…Sue's homemade lasagna, Rebecca's homemade brownies...Brownies are brown. Funny, because so is Nessie's bra. Oh, no wait. I guess that isn't very funny. Crap!

"Please excuse me for one second. There's something I need to take care of," Edward said to Bella, Vera, and Mixim before slowly heading towards the couch where Nessie and I were sitting. Crap. He heard me. Why must I think about things such as the color of Nessie's bra? Damn it! I thought it again.

I had to think fast, Edward was almost here. He was walking slow, glaring angrily at me. What could I do to stop him from killing me? There had to be something—Aha!

"Nessie," I said, pulling her to me quickly and holding her to me. She looked confused for a moment, before she spotted her father. It must have registered in her mind that I must have thought about "it" even though she probably didn't know that "it" was her bra, but regardless she climbed onto my lap protectively.

"Daddy, don't," Nessie told Edward when he was standing directly in front of us.

"Renesme, I will not tolerate him thinking about you that way," Edward tried to gently remove his daughter from my lap, but she was holding onto me too tightly.

"Please," Nessie begged, and that broke him. His face turned soft, and the anger vanished. Either that or he was hiding it for Nessie's sake.

He was about to say something, but Bella stopped him. "Edward, let it go," Bella said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards Vera and Mixim. She shot us a smile before leaving. So Bella saves the day, yet again.

Nessie climbed off my lap as soon as her parents were a safe distance away.

This caught Emmet's attention. "I swear, it wasn't me!" Emmet exclaimed.

"We know it wasn't you. It was Jake and his incapability to keep his thoughts to himself," Nessie told him.

"You both still owe me. I could have gone forever without seeing _that_. I mean, seriously, get a room."

Nessies face flushed deep red. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Emmet. I'm really really really sorry. It was very disrespectful," Nessie said, looking down. I know she was disappointed in herself. She should be. There was no reason for her to feel that way. She didn't do anything wrong.

Emmet was about to say something, but was interrupted by Carlisle saying, "Nessie, you don't mind showing Anton and Dasha your power, do you dear?"

"Not at all," Nessie replied standing up in front of me so she would be level with Anton and Dasha.

"Carlisle says you can show people things? What type of things?" Anton asked curiously.

"My thoughts, my memories, my feelings, anything really," Nessie explained. "I can show you better than I can tell you." Nessie raised her hand and placed it on Antons cheek. He flintched away from her touch at first, but seemed to relax as she showed her whatever.

A few seconds later, Nessie removed her hand. "I see…how unique. I've never seen anything quite like it. You are very gifted," Anton said. "Dasha, you need to see this."

Dasha moved closer to Renesme. Nessie placed her hand softly on Dasha's cheek. A couple of seconds later, she removed it.

"Amazing isn't it?" Anton asked. Dasha just nodded in response, too stunned to speak.

"You've interested me now. Do you mind if I try?"

I looked up to see who it was who said that, and wasn't surprised that it was Lavrenti. Nessie nodded at him and pressed her hand to his face.

That isn't what made me mad. What made me mad was that Lavrenti placed his own hand over her's. That was not appropriate. I would have attacked him, but I restrained myself. I had caused enough trouble for one day, I didn't need to creat any more. Instead I placed a hand on Nessie's leg protectively. She looked down at me and rolled her eyes.

Nessie tried to remove her hand a few seconds later when she finished showing him whatever it was. But he didn't let go of hers. That's it—this guy was going to die and I would be doing the honors.

He released her hand a second before I could attack him.

I hate that guy. Hate him. Hate him. _I. Hate. Him. _

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** Well to tell you the truth, that was not the ending I had in mind for this chapter. But I really wanted to get this chapter published so you guys could read it. Plus this was a good place to end it. It'll make me more anxious to begin writing the next chapter.

I didn't mean to throw in another make out scene, honest. Yet I did. I must enjoy them too much. I have issues. Perverted issues.

And that's okay, because I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Probably.


	5. Jealous or Something

**_Authors Note:_** I apologize for such a long wait. At least no promises were broken! I was with family last week and on vacation in Key West, Florida, so writing wasn't really possible. Oh and I am aware that I have been spelling Renesmee and Emmett wrong. I just started the trend in the first chapter on accident, and just sort of went with it. I'm changing it to the correct way now.

Okay, so this chapter is much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I didn't really have any choice. I needed to end it here because I got off track and needed to. This isn't really the chapter I had in mind, but yet this is the chapter I created. So enjoy if you can.

_Authors Playlist (songs I listened to while writing this chapter): "Colorado Sunrise" (by 3OH!3), "Take It All Away" (by Red), "Still Around" (by 3OH!3), "You Are The One" (by Shiny Toy Guns), and "The Trick To Life" (by The Hoosiers)._

Alright. So here it is:

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 5 - Jealous or Something_**

You know what? I need to stop leaving the room. It's just a bad idea. A no-no. Something I should not be doing.

So here's what happened. I left the living room for about seven minutes to go upstairs and put a shirt on, and when I get back what do I find? Nessie and Lavrenti sitting together. On the couch. Lavrenti right in my spot. Like he replaced me.

They were talking. Innocent enough. I didn't need to barge in and demand he leaves. Yet. It's still early though.

But no. I would control myself.

Maybe.

Instead of grabbing Lavrenti by his expensive looking shirt and dragging him away from Nessie where he belongs, I took Emmett's now vacant seat. He had gotten up to go outside with Mixim, or something. So I sat down and observed.

Lavrenti was a safe enough distance away from Nessie for me to not be too concerned. But it was the way he was leaning towards her, like he was hanging literally onto her every word. She was explaining to him her interest in cooking even though she dislikes most human foods. She didn't look very interested in any of the comments he was making, which made me feel a little bit better. But still. He was closer to her than I was, and that wasn't cool.

So they sat there and talked. Well mostly Nessie talked. Lavrenti kept asking her questions. Endless questions. And I stared. I observed. I supervised. Making sure he didn't move any closer than he already had. Making sure he didn't put a single hand anywhere near her.

"What's your favorite thing to cook?" he aseked her.

She didn't even have to think about the answer. "Consommé."

"Why?" Lavrenti asked.

"Why what?"

"Why is Consommé your favorite thing to cook?"

"Oh. Because it's challenging. I haven't yet mastered it, but I'm still working on it," Nessie replied.

Lavrenti nodded at this, as though he understood. I doubted that he did. He was just trying to impress her. But why? Why did he want her attention so badly? And ever more importantly…why was she giving it to him? Why didn't she just ignore him like I tried to? Why do I care? Why do I have so many questions and not enough answers?

Nessie and Lavrenti continued talking, and I continued the mental banter that just wouldn't shut up until I just couldn't stand sitting there anymore. I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I was angry. But why? What reason could I have to be mad?

I slammed the kitchen door shut behind me and ran to the refrigerator, yanking it open.

My eyes scanned over the food until I heard the door open. I didn't turn around. Instead I grabbed a soda out off the bottom shelf. Opening it, and taking a long, hard gulp of the cool liquid before turning around.

Renesmee was standing in front of the door, eyeing me curiously.

"What?" I asked, setting the drink down on the granite countertop with a loud _thud_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

I stared at her blankly.

"Don't think I didn't notice you glaring at Lavrenti like he did something wrong! And then you just stomped out of the room slamming the door! We have guests, Jake. Have some decency!" she ranted.

I took as seat at the kitchen table and stared out the oversized window, not answering her.

"You think Lavrenti did something wrong?" Renesmee accused.

"No. I just don't really like the fact that he's all over you!" I exclaimed, smacking my fist on the table forcefully.

"All over me? Jake, we were just talking!" Nessie shouted back.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you!"

"Looking at me? What are you talking about? Are you jealous or something?" Nessie took a seat across from me at the table. I continued to stare out the window.

"Jealous of Lavrenti? Ha! Like that could ever happen!"

She looked me dead in the eye. I knew she didn't believe me. But I wasn't lying. I'm not jealous of Lavrenti. That's impossible. Isn't it? Then why do I feel like I want to kill him? I'm so confused.

"Well let me know when you're ready to behave like an adult, Jacob," Nessie said, looking me dead in the eye before getting up out of her chair and exiting the room.

I groaned, and dropped my head to the table.

Later that night, after the Russians left the house to go hunting up north, I picked my head up. I had fallen asleep. Good thing too, because when I woke up I felt much better. I was still confused. But at least Lavrenti was no longer within a miles radius. That was an improvement.

But Nessie was mad at me. And that was bad. Very bad. Because I really don't like it when Nessie is mad at me. I don't like it at all.

And this time she was really mad at me. So mad that she went to bed without giving me a goodnight kiss. She only skips our goodnight kiss when she's really angry with me. Which means I have a hell of a mess to clean up with Nessie in the morning. But can I wait until the morning? No, I don't think so.

But I have to. Or do I?

Bella and Edward were out hunting again. Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere in town doing something, Carlisle was working late at the hospital, Esme was writing intently in a notebook, Alice and Jasper had retired to their bedroom for the night and I didn't really want to know what they were doing up there…but regardless, nobody was really paying much attention to me.

So it was easy for me to just slip out of the Cullen's house and run to the cottage where Nessie was. It was just as easy for me to open the front door, which is never locked, and enter the cottage.

I rushed down the hall, ducking my head a little due to the low ceiling, and bursted into Nessie's bedroom as quietly as possible. I didn't want to scare her.

Without skipping a beat, I moved closer to her bed until I was looming over her. She looked so delicate when she sleeps. Beautiful. That's what she was.

I climbed into her bed gently, as to not wake her up. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her lightly to me. "I'm sorry, Ness," I whispered into her ear. She was awake now. You would think that it would frighten her that I just appeared in her bed, but it didn't. I had done this before. She was used to it. She probably expected it.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was too harsh. I didn't mean what I said," she whispered back.

That was all we said. There really wasn't anything else to say. I just buried my head in the back of her neck, enjoying her sweet scent.

We both fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up to light streaming through the window. And then I paniced.

Shit, shit, shit. Edward and Bella would be home any minute and here I was sleeping in their daughters bed. That probably wouldn't go over well. Plus, how would I explain it?

"Nessie—Nessie wake up!" I exclaimed, shaking the girl next to me awake.

"Mhmmmh," she mumbled sleepily, rolling over. "We slept in again didn't we?"

"It would appear so," I said, getting up.

I kissed her cheek and darted out the door, without turning back. I had to get out of the house before—shit…

"Edward, come on. Lavrenti isn't _that_ bad…" I recognized Bella's voice in the distance.

"You don't know what bad is, Bella," Edward replied to her.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me what bad is Edward…"

I nearly gagged at the thought of what they started doing after that. Ew.

But oh God. They were almost to the cottage. Crap, crap, crap.

I couldn't go out the front door. They'd see more for sure. I'm shocked they haven't noticed me already. They must be otherwise occupied…cough. Ahem. Ew.

Turning on my heal, I rushed furthing inside the cottage, down the familiar hallway, and into Nessie's bedroom. She was just getting out of bed. She looked up at me curiously. "They're coming aren't they?" she asked.

I nodded. "Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet?" I asked.

She giggled a little bit, even under the circumstances. "Be my guest." Nessie motioned with her hand for me to enter her closet. So I did, tripping over a pair of shoes on my way in.

"Pretend to be sleeping," I told Nessie from behind the closed closet door.

At that moment the cottage door opened and quickly shut as Edward and Bella entered. I held my breath, willing the blood pounding in my ears to shut up. I could hear Nessie's soft, steady breathing from the other side of the closet door.

I tried not to think of anything. Blank mind. Blank mind. Blank mind. It wasn't really working. Is it even possible to stop thinking? It should be. Thinking is very inconvenient. Especially right now.

I heard Bella giggle past Nessie's bedroom door, and heard light, graceful footsteps heading towards the master bedroom. Edward and Bella must really be preoccupied if they didn't notice my presence.

Ah, well. That's their problem. Not mine. It actually works out for me, at the moment.

I didn't breathe until a couple seconds after I heard the master bedroom door shut.

"You can come out now, I think."

I did as Nessie said. My hands were shaking a little bit. Jeez. I didn't realize I was that scared of being caught. Oh there I go again, being scared. Wow, I'm really loosing my invincible touch. Being scared isn't something I'm really used to. It isn't really my thing. I much prefer the strong, unafraid, Jacob that everyone is used to.

"Sorry Ness, but I don't think I'm going to be sticking around your house much today. I think I should spend some time down on the reserve with the pack. They need their leader. God only knows what they've gotten themselves into without my guidance."

"Oh yeah. They're sure lost without your guidance," Nessie said sarcastically.

I didn't really want to stick around and wait for Edward and Bella to finish whatever it was they were doing in their bedroom, so I kissed Nessie goodbye and jumped out her window. It was way faster than using the front door. Entrances are overrated anyways.

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** So much for that cliffhanger. There was no makeout scene in this chapter! That must be a new record. There really wasn't much gooy romantic stuff either. Okay, maybe a little bit. But not much.

Did anyone notice that I stole the "Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet?" from New Moon! Hehe. Had to throw it in there. It was perfect. Credit goes to Meyer for that. So what about the implied themes with Edward and Bella? Had to throw it in there. I think it's funny. Sorta.

Alright, so I guess that's it. Review and add to your alerts list, please and thank you. I'll try to have Chapter Six out as soon as possible. Maybe within a week. But again, no promises.


	6. Get the Hint

**_Authors Note:_** I am dead serious when I say this is the third time I had to write this authors note. The page has crashed twice, and I'm ready to punch someone or something. Whichever comes first. ARG. I hate retyping things. I actually had this entire thing proofread and edited and then what happens? THE PAGE CRASHES.

Story of my freaking life.

So anyways, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. It took over a month actually. It's because I started highschool, and that got in the way. So much homework. Plus I'm on the bowling team now (don't say anything, bowling is awesome) and that takes up a lot of time.

Okay so I didn't really like writing this chapter, but I did. I had a lot of fun with the end, but the beginning is a bit rocky so forgive me please. And now I'll shut up so you can read it...

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 6 - Get the Hint_**

"Renesmee, darling, Charlie is on the phone and wants to talk to you!" Edward announced from the living room. Nessie and I were eating chocolate in the kitchen.

"Don't you dare touch my piece, Jake. If you do, then I'll know, and you will regret it. I know where you live," Nessie warned before leaving for the living room.

I wasn't really trying to eavesdrop—well I sort of wasn't. Maybe. But I still heard everything that went on in the conversation on the phone.

"Hello, grandpa," Nessie greeted, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey there, Ness. So when are you going to come and stay with for a night? I haven't seen you in a while, kid," Charlie replied.

"I don't really know. We have visitors at the moment; I think that it might be rude for me to just leave for the night…" Nessie contemplated. I know she loved spending time with Charlie. They got along so well. Charlie absolutely adored her.

Even though it's only been a bit over seven years since Nessie was born and she was already full grown, Charlie never said anything about it. He sort of just ignored it. That's his way of dealing with things, I guess. Huh. I don't get it. If I were him, I would be seriously concerned if my granddaughter went through puberty overnight and went from zero to eighteen in about seven years. It's just not normal. But then again, things haven't been very normal for him ever since Bella started hanging around. That's Bella for you. He should be used to abnormal now.

"Put your mother on the phone Ness," Charlie said. "I'm sure I can convince her that you need to visit me." Even though Nessie wasn't in the kitchen with me, I could practically see the smile on her lips as she passed the phone to her mother.

"Hello, Dad…yes I know you haven't seen her in a while," Bella said.

"Well then, let her stay at my house for a day or so," Charlie replied.

"I normally wouldn't say no—but we have guests visiting, and I—um—I don't know how that would go over…" Bella trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Please, Bells. Break the rules, just this one time," Charlie begged.

It seemed to me like Charlie was getting a bit desperate about the situation. That was out of character for him.

"Well…I guess I could let her stay at your house…for a day or so," Bella caved.

"Thanks Bells," Charlie replied.

I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation after that because Nessie came back into the kitchen.

"So," I said. "It looks like you'll be staying at Charlie's."

"Yep." She took a piece of chocolate and plopped it into her mouth, grinning widely. "And so I need to pack."

She bent down and kissed me on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen. I heard her footsteps exit the house, going to the cottage to get her stuff together.

Just then, the Russians came inside. They had been touring the town, which made me anxious enough, knowing they were near people, putting them all in danger. But Carlisle went with them, so it wasn't so bad.

Just then, Lavrenti entered the room.

I stared at him, probably rudely, as he slid into the chair Nessie had vacated a few minutes ago.

"Hello, Jacob," he greeted, smiling warmly. As though we were friends. Ha! Like that would ever happen!

"Hey," I growled in response.

"So how long have you known Nessie?" he asked, straightforwardly. It made me sick to hear him use the nickname I made up for her. Even though everyone else used it as well. It just sounded really bad to me when he used it. Like it was too good for him.

"Forever," I replied. "I was there when she was born."

"That's got to be weird," he stated.

My eyes narrowed at him. How dare he come into my house and say this type of stuff to me! Oh. My. God. I just referred to the Cullen's house as "my house." God, I've really got to get out more.

The nerve of this guy! Making me think things I don't mean!

"Why does it have to be weird?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It just is. Because you grew up with her and everything. It seems more like a brother sister relationship than an intimate one."

I balled my hands into fists and held them firmly in my lap. "It's called Imprinting, and I'm lucky to have known her as long as I have."

"Oh you're lucky alright. I'm not saying you're not. Nessie is one amazing girl," He said, as though he was admiring a painting.

That was it. I was going to explode. This guy did not talk about my Nessie like that. Especially not right in front of me. He was going to die, and I was going to do the honors.

"Amazing is an understatement," I said, getting up from my chair, fists at my sides, face hard in a grimace. "And you're going to stay away from her."

He looked a little bit taken back by what I said. But it didn't stop him from saying, "Why?"

WHY? WHY?! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT?!

My entire body was shaking, and I would have phased and attacked this guy if I hadn't heard Nessie's soft footsteps near the kitchen door. She must be back from packing. God, she's fast. And just in time.

I breathed a deep breath, calming myself. I didn't want to scare her.

"Jacob, are you ready to go?" she asked, pushing open the door.

I watched the expression of surprise register on Nessie's face as she took in the sight of me standing at the head of the table, still slightly shaking with Lavrenti sitting just feet away from me, easy grin on his face, resting his arm on the table. She knew something was up, and I knew she would be grilling me about it later.

"Oh, Hello, Lavrenti. Back already?"

"It would appear so," he replied. "Why do you have that?"

Nessie looked down at the purple oversized bag in her hand, as though she had forgotten it was even there. I answered for her. "She's staying at her grandpa's house for _a while_."

I emphasized _a while_, just so he'd get the hint that I didn't want him near her. That is, if he hadn't already gotten it although, I thought I made it pretty clear.

"Yeah, what he said," Renesmee said, pulling a hand through her hair.

"And we need to get going," I said firmly.

"We do?" she asked, looing confused.

"Yes," I replied. She looked at my serious expression and nodded before leaving the room.

I shot a warning glance at Lavrenti before following her out of the room.

* * *

Shockingly enough, Nessie didn't ask me anything about the kitchen situation when we were in the car. She was probably saving that for later.

Ah well, it wasn't like I was going to just bring it up. Hell no. If she wanted to pretend—even if just for the time being—that it never happened, then hey, I'm all for it.

"More slugs your mugs, I introduced you anyways, you're a rave, spun undone I met you in an alleyway, and I'm never okay! I'm pretending like I'm keeping it together! And I'm pretending like I'm keeping it together!" Nessie sang.

Yeah, so the radio was playing. Or actually blairing, because Nessie liked to get the "full effect" of the song by blasting the music at full volume. I don't know how she can stand it. It drives me insane. I swear we're both going to be deaf soon if she keeps this up.

Nessie has been into these girl rock indie type bands. I personally don't get it, but at least it isn't country. I hate country. And some of the music she likes isn't too bad, so I don't complain. Not that I'd complain anyways.

Her personal song of choise was "Keeping It Together" by Katy Rose. But she has this thing where she will replace words that she finds inappropriate. The usual outcome is pretty strange, but her parents would be proud. So instead of singing the real lyrics to a song which are usually filled with negative words and whatnot, she'll sing things like "more slugs your mugs" which never make much sense. But at least it's entertaining.

"Nessie, you just butchered the chorus!" I yelled over the music.

She turned the volume down to a normal level.

"There were too many bad words!" she said. "And it's still good. I think the version I made up was pretty innovative."

"If that's what you want to call it…" I told her.

"Well, jeez, Mr. I-say-bad-words." She rolled down all of the windows of the Volvo. She liked to "enlighten" the world with her music choices by letting everyone hear what she's listening to. But when you think about it, we were in a foresty area and it wasn't like anyone other than forest creatures could hear her, so she was only "enlightening" the trees and animals. I think that's called noise pollution.

"You say bad words, Ness. Don't deny it."

"Yeah but I don't _sing_ them!"

"Is there a difference?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered simply, as though it was obvious.

"Well then. If you say so Miss. I-Wont-Sing-Curse-Words-Because-I'm-Enlightening-Snow-White," I replied.

"Why Snow White?"

"Because you're enlightening forest animals and Snow White lives with forest animals," I replied.

"No, actually, Snow White lives with Dwarves," she argued.

"Same difference…"

"Leave Disney Princesses out of this. It's not like you can sing any better than I can," Renesmee challenged.

"Ahem! I have a beautiful voice, I don't know what you're talking about! Turn it up and let me prove my greatness!" I knew I couldn't sing better than her perfect voice, but what the heck.

Ness turned up the volume and when the chorus came back around again I belted out the real lyrics: "Whore, fuck your drugs, I introduced you anyways! You're a slave! Spun undone I met you in an alleyway and I'm never okay! Cause I'm pretending like I'm keeping it together! I'm pretending like I'm keeping it together!"

Yeah, so my voice sounded scratchy and the pitching was way off, but I think that was a pretty good attempt.

Plus it got Nessie laughing hysterically, so I earned bonus points.

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** So, my lovelies, how was it? This isn't where I planned on ending it, but I still like the ending. That's what I say every time, isn't it? Ah, well. It's true.

So I will leave you hanging there until I can get the next chapter out, which hopefully wont take too long. I'm thinking a week or two, but don't quote me on that.

Oh and the song lyrics used were from "Keeping it Together" by Katy Rose, which an awesome song. Katy Rose is my all-time favorite singer who is majorly under recognized(which is really saying something) and I encourage you to Google her because she is amazing.

_This Chapters Playlist (songs I listened to while writing): "Ignorance" by Paramore, "Keeping It Together" by Katy Rose, "Enchanted" by Katy Rose, "License to Thrill" by Katy Rose, "Hot Mess" by Ashley Tisdale, and "The Horror of Our Love" by Ludo_.

Thanks for reading! Please review, and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	7. From Now On

**_Authors Note:_** Okay this is probably going to be the suckiest chapter yet. Sorry everyone. I wrote this in an hour. I just really wanted to get something out to let everyone know I am still alive an breathing. Well at least at the current moment. High school is trying to kill me, so I'm not really sure how much longer I will last. I'm joking of course, I love highschool. We just finished homecoming week, and what a fun week it was. But I don't have much time to updat this story anymore, so again I am really sorry.

I hope you don't hate it too much. I didn't put much effort into it, but here it goes...

* * *

**_Falling Through - Chapter 7: From Now On_**

Charlies house looked the same as it always had. Charlie isn't really doesn't seem to care about change too much. And he especially wasn't must of a decorator.

Nessie parked the Volvo in the driveway. I grabbed her bag as she headed up the short path to the front door.

"There she is!" exclaimed Charlie, opening the door as if he knew Nessie and I would arrive at that second.

Nessie went willingly into her grandfathers open arms, and he led her inside. I swear, Charlie is a different person with that girl. He's never been much for physical contact, but Nessie has always been an exception to that rule.

I followed them inside and was greeted with the scent that could only belong to pasta. Yum. Renesmee's favorite, as Charlie knew. "Something smells delicious," Nessie commented.

Sue came out of the kitchen, a warm smile lighting her face. Charlie and Sue have been "in a relationship" as they liked to call it, for about two years now. Sue has moved in with Charlie and everything so now they can live "happily ever after" if that is evenpossible. They don't want to get married though, we've already asked them about that a few times. They're not interested. Some people just aren't good with commitments, I guess. I don't really know the specifics, nor do I care enough to ask.

"Nice to see you again, stranger," Billy said to me, wheeling himself out of the kitchen. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey dad, I didn't know you'd be here," I replied.

Billy rolled himself over to the TV. "The game is on tonight and the cabels out at home. The Dolphins are playing the Mountaineers tonight. I can't miss it."

"Of course," I replied, rolling my eyes. I've never really understood how anyone could watch a game for long intervals of time like my dad and Charlie could. Maybe it's just me and my short attention span, but I'm just not into that whole sitting around the TV screaming about someone making a touchdown or whatever happens in hat game.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. Nessie, I hope you like Italian, because Charlie told me you would…but you never really know with him. If you would prefer something else…"

"Sue," Ness stopped her from rambling, "it's fine. Thank you. If you need anything, I'd be happy to help you in the kitchen."

Sue smiled politely. "Thank you, it would be great if you could set the table."

Nessie smiled at being assigned a job. She just loved helping in any way she could. I don't understand it either. What a strange creature she is.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting around a table. Charlie and Sue on one side, Nessie and me on the other, with Billy at the head of the table.

"So, Ness, how is school going?" Charlie asked, forking some pasta into his mouth.

"Well actually it's summer vacation…" Nessie replied.

"Oh." Charlie looked a little embarrassed at this. "Well what are you doing with your time? Are you still seeing that nice Owen boy?" Charlie asked, trying to cover up her previous question.

My hands balled into fists at the mention of that dreaded name. Owen. Nessie's first and only boyfriend she's ever had other than me. I hated him from the start. He wasn't good enough for her. She met him at school, but he was just another idiot. This happened about a year ago. He was way full of himself, and it was obvious that he was only with her to show her off as if she was a shiny trophy to be displayed to everyone he knew. He'd drag her to see his friends just for the sake of being seen. They only went out on two dates before she got tired of his crap and ended the thing, thank god.

"No, actually, I'm not," Nessie replied, stealing an apologetic glance at me. She knew how much that hurt me. Even if our relationship a year ago wasn't developed to the point it is now, it still hurt knowing she could be with someone like that, even if only for a little while.

I reached for Nessie's hand next to me and gave it a squeeze. This didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"So are you two a...couple now or something?" Charlie asked a little awkwardly, stumbing over his word choice.

"Yeah," Nessie said, looking intently at the half eaten pasta on her plate.

And her answer pretty much killed the conversation. It was pretty obvious that Charlie didn't approve. That's sort of hypocritical because he practically encouraged Bella and I's relationship when we were at that stage. Although maybe that's why he's having a problem with it. I kissed his daughter before, and now I was dating his granddaughter. I guess that would be a bit…strange to him. But he has to get used to it, because that's how things are going to be from now on.

When dinner was finished, Sue cleaned up while Charlie and my dad got situated around the TV, ready for the game. Nessie and I retired to her room, thankful to be away from everyone. We loved them and all, but I had to admit, they could get to be a little annoying after a while.

Nessie's room was actually Bella's old room. It was still the same as it had been when she still lived with Charlie. My mind couldn't help wandering back through my memories to the time I'd jumped in through the window to explain things to Bella so many years ago. So much has changed since then, it's really amazing.

Nessie sighed and laid down on her mothers old quilted bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, laying next to her, and tugging her gently into my side.

"Nothing," she mummbled into my chest.

I moved some bronze curls out of her face so I could see her eyes. "No, tell me..."

"I just don't like the way Charlie reacted. That's all."

"Reacted to what?"

"Us," she answered.

I stroked my thumb against her cheek. "That's alright. He's gotten over worse."

I felt her grin against my hand. "That's true..."

I kissed her forehead, and felt her head rest against my shoulder. And it was like that, right there...that we fell asleep.

_I was running this time. Away from something. Someone. I wasn't sure. I saw her, farther off in the distance. Barely close enough to hear her cries for help. "Jacob! Please!" _

_Whipping my head around, I caught a glimpse of what could only be the thing chasing me. It looked like a person, but I couldn't be sure. It was only a blur. And I had other priorities. _

_I needed to save her. I was going to save her. She would be safe. My Nessie. _

_The scene changed, and she was closer now. But it was like trying to see through a broken window. Everything was fragmented and confusing. I couldn't see._

_"Jake!" I moved forward, following her voice, searching for something I couldn't find. _

_And then my vision cleared, and I saw everything. I saw my Renesmee's hair peeking at the surface of the water, everything else hidden under the surface of the dark water. I lunged for her. "NO!" _

_But it was too late. She was __under, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

Out_ of the corner of my eye, I saw Lavrenti coming up beind me, arms outstretched towards me, about to push me in too. _

"Jacob?! Jacob, wake up!"

Nessie was shaking me violently awake. I looked up at her worried face and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. It was only a dream. Nessie was safe. She was right here. She was safe. It was only a dream.

"Jacob are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Nessie asked. I shook my head no. I didn't want to scare her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. I knew she could see it in my eyes.

And if my eyes didn't give it away, my out of control breathing would.

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** For the record, this is the first chapter that finished right where I wanted it it. Reading through it, I think it's exactly where I want it to be. I'm happy with it. For now. I'll hate it tomorrow, but whatever.

I'll try and have the next chapter out within the next month, but please don't hold your breath. I'll do the best I can do, but that's all I can do. Don't rush me, please and thank you.

_This Chapters playlist (songs I listened to while writing): "Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here" by 65daysofstatic (best band ever, by the way), "Whos Got Your Money Now?" by Tina Parol, and "Flowers for a Ghost" by Thriving Ivory._

Well thank you for reading, now review and add to your subscriptions so I can get back to studying for that vocabulary test of mine that I'm bound to fail thanks to procrastination!


	8. In The Picture

**_Authors Note:_** GUESS WHO GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT WAY SOONER THAN SHE THOUGHT WAS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?! I DID! Yes, this must be a new record. Only two days after the previous chapter was published, this one comes out. I deserve some kind of award for this. The reason I got it out so soon was because I had no homework due to the fact that the first quarter marking period just ended, so I haven't really had any homework. And I got bored. So I wrote, and actually continued to write until I was finished with this piece of awesome.

Okay, this chapter isn't how I wanted it to be, or how I planned, but regardless I really like where it's going and I just think it's one of the better things I've written. Although that could just be my opinion, in which case please share yours.

Alright, I'll shut up now so you can read in peace...

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter 8 - In The Picture_**

"Tell me, Jake," Nessie demanded, sitting up. "I know you're lying to me."

I looked at her through my eyelashes, keeping my mouth shut. I didn't want to tell her. I shouldn't have to. But maybe she had a right to know. I mean, she had been included in all of them. And not in a good way. Maybe she needed to know.

But I didn't want her to know.

I closed my eyes and pressed my fists against my temple.

Deep breath. Deep breath. In. Out.

"Jacob."

What time was it anyways? Did Billy leave? Did Charlie know I was still here with his granddaughter, unsupervised…on the bed? I can't really imagine he does. That would be pretty strange. And very unlike him.

"Jacob."

My breathing had finally returned to a normal pace. Well, as normal as it can be after having the nightmare of the century. I shut my eyes tightly again, trying to block the images that kept coming back to me. Renesmees cries for help. Her hair resting on the surface, her body trapped under.

And Lavrenti. He was doing this. He had to be. Why else would he be there?

Everything was so striking…so real. Like it was really happening. As though I was really there.

Happy ponies, that's what I thought about. However gay it sounds. Happy ponies prancing in a forest. If that's what it takes to clear my thoughts, then so be it. My mind would just have to turn into a freaking petting zoo to protect my sanity.

"Jacob. Stop ignoring me!"

Maybe that was it. Maybe I was insane. That would really explain a lot. What would Billy say if I ended up in a mental hospital? What would the pack think? I'm sure that would pretty much kill my alpha position. I can see it now. Leah will have a field day.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shook my shoulders, trying to get my attention.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the bulletin board next to the desk. It was filled with old crap that Bella had thought noteworthy enough to tack on the wall. There was a collection of A+ papers, decent report cards, a 3ed place ribbon from some history society competition thing, and lots of pictures. Pictures of Edward were everywhere. It was obvious he was the main attraction here. But there were a couple other pictures scattered around in between. One of Alice, a few of Angela and Jessica, a couple with her mother, and I even spotted one with that damn Mike Newton. And there, on top, in the center, was a picture with me in it. Probably the only one.

I stood up, and walked towards the picture, never looking away from it.

It was from a long time ago. A very long time ago. Before all this wolf shape shifting stuff happened. When Edward left. When Bella used me a substitute for what she was missing. Back when it was just two friends, hanging out in the garage, killing time simply because we had time to kill.

In the picture, I was leaning into my car, the Rabbit, working on the steering wheel. Bella was leaning against the hood, peering in at me. She was smiling, probably laughing at something I said. The picture was so natural, so unposed. Billy had taken it, I remember. He caught us off guard, flashed his camera, and gave the picture to me later. It was in my room, this I remember. I also remember it mysteriously disappearing soon after. I just now found it, in front of me, tacked up on Bella's' bulletin board.

I touched the smooth paper lightly, running my fingers over it, surprised to find it crisp and only a little bent, just as I had left it so many years ago.

"Jake," Nessie started. "What are you looking it?"

She came over and stood next to me, trying to see around my arm. "When is that from?" she asked.

"A really long time ago," I answered, still looking at the picture intently.

She turned away from the picture, and towards me. "Please tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked, sitting back down on her bed. The curtains were open and I could see it was clearly dark out. We had been asleep for a while now. The confusing thing is why Charlie did and Billy let us stay in her room this long? Something was up.

"What your dream was about," Nessie said, pulling a hand through her hair.

"What makes you think this is about a dream?" I asked, trying hard to cover up my anxiousness. I was going to end up telling her, and she knew it. I didn't want to, but I would always give her anything she wanted. She knew that. She knows far too much for her own good. It will get her in big trouble some day. It would.

She didn't answer. She just narrowed her eyes at me, and I cracked.

"Well…" I tried to gather my thoughts into words, but I couldn't even think straight. I didn't know where to begin.

"You can start at any time, you know…" she started.

"I—I don't really know what to say…um…" I took a deep breath. This shouldn't be this hard. But it was. It always was. "Well, I've been having these dreams. Or nightmares. Whatever. I've been having them for a while now. And…"

And then there was a loud crash coming from somewhere downstairs that cut me off mid-sentence.

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** I taste a cliffhanger. Sorry again. I really like those. They catch your attention and hopefully leave you really angry at me for just letting you hang there like that. But that's what I'm getting at, so you'll have no choice but to read more. That's the power of cliffhangers, and I love 'em to death.

I know this chapter was short. It was suppose to be. I have everything mapped out, I have from the beginning, but I keep ending things and beginning them off plan, and that's a good thing in my book. In my plan for this I was only going to have about 13 chapters, but it's pretty clear now that there is going to be more than that. Joy!

_Chapter Playlist: "If I was your Vampire" by Marilyn Manson, "Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here," by one of my favorite bands; 65daysofstatic, "My Vampire Heart" by Tom McRae, "Meet Me On the Equinox," (on New Moon album) by another one of my favorite bands; Death Cab For Cutie. _

Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, and add to subscriptions because all the cool kids are doing it!


	9. I Don't Believe you

**_Authors Note:_** I know. It's been a long time since I last updated. I have been really super busy with school and applications and various other things, it's just been really hard for me to write at all recently.

On another note, this chapter is one of my favorites so far! Everything starts getting exciting and thrilling and writing it just gets a lot more fun. This is a longer chapter. I wrote a little bit each week and finally it has come to this charming pile of words.

I saw New Moon on Friday and again on Saturday and I just needed to let everyone know that it was amazing! It served the book well. I loved it and will probably be seeing it another four times in theaters just because it is so awesome!

* * *

**_Falling Through - Chapter 9: I Don't Believe You_**

Nessie and I just stared at each other.

We didn't dare blink.

And then we ran.

I was pulling the door open, and she pushed me out of her way, rushing down the hall. Her footsteps were swift yet silent, unable to be heard. Mine were the opposite. My feet were banging against the hardwood floor as I stumbled after her, down the stairs.

I couldn't let her go first. Whatever was going on, she could be in danger.

I grabbed her arm in a tight grip, knowing I was squeezing too hard, but it was necessary under the current circumstances.

"Get behind me," I barked at her, making a point to get in front of her.

We didn't rush now, we needed to be calm. Slow. Steady.

Still holding her arm, I pushed up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly we began moving towards the living room, where the crash came from.

"Jake—"

"Shhhhh…" I quieted her.

I swallowed hard, and turned the corner.

The first thing I saw was glass. It was everywhere. Shattered all over the floor. A billion little transparent mirrors, contrasting against the floral rug.

A chill went up the spine, as a gust of chilly air blew inside. That's when I noticed the empty hole where the sliding glass door had once been. I put two and two together. The sliding glass door had been shattered.

"Someone pushed it in," Nessie commented, moving towards the shards of glass.

I reached out and grabbed her arm harshly again, stopping her from going any closer.

I could smell a familiar scent. Vampires. But not the vampires I practically lived with. Not the Cullen's.

"The Russians," I hissed.

Nessie's ringtone broke my concentration. I held my hand out for her phone, and she gave it to me.

"Edward," I said into the microphone.

"Jacob. They're gone."

"I know."

"Is Renesemee okay?" He asked, worried. Of course that would be the first question he'd ask.

"She's fine."

"Are you okay?" he asked, surprising me.

"I'm fine," I replied, still shocked that he even asked.

"Okay, now Jacob, we have a little bit of a situation," Edward started.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my hold on the phone tightening.

I heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming until now…"

"Alice?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"They're gone," was all she said.

"What do you mean? Who's gone? What's going on, Alice?"

"The Russians," she answered. "And they took Charlie and your dad."

The phone was passed again, and I was talking to Edward again.

"Jacob, listen to me, you have to warn your pack. They need to know. And bring Renesmee back here," Edward explained.

Before I could respond, Nessie snatched the phone out of my hands.

"I'm staying with Jake," she told her dad.

"No." Edward replied. "It's not safe."

"I don't care. I'll be fine," Nessie said. "I'm staying with him."

And then she hung up, and I didn't really have time to protest. I took her hand and together we left the house. Just as I was closing the front door, I heard the announcer on the still on TV saying that the Gators had just won the game. Charlie would be upset that he missed it. Although at the moment I'm not sure that he cares too much about the game.

I opened the door on the passenger side of the Volvo for Nessie to get in. She looked at the open door, and then back at me, and without saying anything, she threw herself into my arms.

She caught me off guard, but I wrapped my arms around her all the same. She buried her head into my chest.

"It'll be okay," I whispered into her hair.

She let go and got into the car. I did the same.

Starting the engine I shouted at her to put her seatbelt on. She listened and did as I said.

I began driving the familiar way to Sam's house. It was too late at night for him to be out and I knew he would be home. There was nothing pack related that was scheduled tonight.

I barely managed to stop the car before I was had the door open and was running up the stairs. I paused at the door to look behind me and check that Nessie was there. I didn't want her out of my sight. She was right next to me, as expected. She slipped her hand in mine and opened the door.

It was dark inside.

"Sam?" I called into the silent home. "Emily? Anyone?"

No reply. Nothing.

"Nobody's here," Nessie told me, starting to pull me out of the house. I should have known not to come here first. Look at all that time we'd wasted.

"You have to phase," Nessie explained. "That will be your best bet at telling them fastest."

I nodded, understanding her reasoning. But what about her? I couldn't just leave her alone here while I ran about in the woods with the rest of the pack.

"You're coming with me," I said.

She agreed, and I went behind a band of trees to phase before going back over to her. She knew what to do. She climbed onto my back, just as she always had when she was younger. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair and I made sure she was secure before running off into the woods.

Usually my mind was bombarded with thoughts by this point. But right now my thoughts were alone.

I ran faster, towards the boundary line.

_Jacob_, Leah thought. _What's going on?_

I have honestly never been more relieved to hear Leah in my life, which is saying something because it really was never something I found relieving in the least. But right now I was just glad I found someone.

Leah heard the conversation I had with Edward on the phone less than half an hour ago. Things were moving so quickly, there wasn't a single moment to slow down.

_Tell everyone else, Leah. I need to go_.

_Go. I can handle it. _Leah thought in reply.

I took off running the way we came, back to Sam's house where the Rabbit was parked.

"Did you talk to someone?" Renesmee asked from her perch on my back.

I barked in return, unable to give her a better answer than that. I knew she would understand.

When we reached Sam's house I leaned down so Nessie could get off. She had no trouble jumping from the higher distance, but I wanted to make it easier. She had a worried look in her eyes. I licked her cheek reassuringly, making her crack a grin. She scratched behind my ears and gave me a kiss on my nose.

I went back into the trees to phase back and put the pants I had back on.

Nessie attacked me when I came back towards her. She threw herself into my arms for the second time, but this time she wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her hands in my hair. Her lips found mine instantaneously.

My hands explored her back. Our breathing became erratic. We were in a rushed frenzy. I pushed her up against the side of the car as my lips caressed her neck with kisses and bites trailing down to the top of her blouse.

She pulled my mouth back up to hers.

And then my pocket started vibrating. I groaned, frustrated, when I realized my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked with an annoyed tone into the receiver.

"Jake. I'm glad you answered." It was Carlisle. "I think it would be best for you to bring Renesmee here for now. Everyone has been very…worried…to say the least."

"Okay. We'll be there soon," I replied and hung up.

I had no choice but to agree with him. I do think it would be safer for her to be surrounded by eight overprotective vampires rather than just one shape shifter, no matter how over protective he might be.

Nessie was still between the car and I. She was looking at me curiously. She was thinking about something. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her mouth. She tried to deepen it, but I leaned gently away. "Not now, Ness."

A branch snapped in the woods a few feet away, turning me and Renesmee to stone.

Something—someone was there.

I instantly pulled her to me, picking her up. In the same movement I opened the driver side of the car. I pushed her inside, over to the passengers side. It wasn't exactly a violent movement, but rather something done in a moment of insane panic. I slid into the car after her, sitting in the drivers seat.

I didn't stop to see what was in the bushes, I didn't wait to see it whatever it was moved or did anything, I just put the car in reverse and zoomed out of there.

Nessies feet were in my lap, her head over by the passenger window. That was the way she had ended up in my craze to get her inside the car. It didn't appear like she was planning on moving anytime soon. She was staring at me with her mouth open. "I believe someone just overreacted," she said.

"I believe someone just did what needed to be done to protect a certain someone," I replied, focusing on driving.

"Jake, there was nothing there."

"You don't know that," I told her.

She turned away, that stubborn look on her face. I knew she didn't believe me. I know she didn't even want to believe me. And that's okay. She didn't have to. Who knows what could have happened had I just stayed there and faced whatever the source of the sound was. And besides, even if it was only a small animal or something of that variety, it's always better to be safe than sorry.

"What's going to happen, Jacob?" Nessie asked, serious.

"What do you mean, Ness?"

"What is everyone going to do? What if someone gets hurt? I don't know what I would do if anyone gets—"

I didn't let her say anything else.

"Renesmee, nothing is going to happen. We are going to find these leaches—" she winced at the word; I knew she hated when I used it. But that's what that clan was. They were leaches. Dirty bloodsuckers up to no good. "—and we are going to take care of them. There is nothing you need to worry about."

"But what if that doesn't happen?" she asked, persistent in being negative.

"There are no other alternatives. That is what's going to happen. End of story."

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Well that isn't good, Ness. You should always believe me. I would never lie to you."

She looked out the front window, at the shadows outlining the street. "I have a personal rule to always believe you, Jake. And this is the only exception to that rule."

* * *

**_Authors Note Continued:_** Ah, so there you have it folks! No cliff hanger this chapter. Maybe next chapter? Hmm. Possible.

Not much else for me to add, so I'm just going to skip to the chapter playlist.

_Chapter Playlist (most songs from the New Moon soundtrack, which is as amazing as the movie): "Possiblity" by Lykke Li, "Hearing Damage" by Thom Yorke, "Shooting the Moon" by Ok Go, "Friends" by Band Of Skulls, and "No Sound but the Wind" by Editors. _

And so this is where we part. For now, until the next chapter. Until then please leave a review, I really appreciate it! Oh and see New Moon if you haven't already, you won't regret it!


	10. In Too Deep

_**Authors Note:**___ OH MY GOODNESS! I am officially the sorriest person on the face of this Earth. The last time I updated this was when I saw New Moon back in November. The pathetic thing is I just saw Eclipse. Yeah, yeah. Silly me. At least I didn't promise an update any time soon after that. It's been what...eight months? Oh jeez. My appologies. I'm back for the summer though! So lets throw a party or something.

About Eclipse. Was it just me, or did others find it slightly disapointing as well? I was just expecting so much out of it...eh...wasn't working for me. Plus the movie theater sucked so it had audio problems and there was zero sound for the final two scenes! They eventually turned it back on so we could hear the last few freaking words. I was so angry. Got a free ticket though so I can come back and see it again and hopefully get to actually hear it this time.

About the chapter, I've been writing it for eight months. Which leaves no excuses for why it's so short. I've been starting, stopping, starting, stopping. Sorry. I just couldn't get into it. But enough of my babbling. READ IT PEOPLE.

* * *

_**Falling Through - Chapter 10: In Too Deep:**_

The Cullen mansion was a complete mad house.

No, wait. Mad house is an extreme understatement.

Everyone was everywhere, doing stuff all over the place, it was utter confusion. Seriously, just standing there made me feel like a turtle in outer space, everything just made no sense.

Edward was the worst of the bunch. The minute Ness and I pulled into the giant driveway he was pulling open her door, yanking her into a tight embrace, as far from me as possible. Personally, I took my time. I was in no rush to get out of that car and into the buzzing house.

Everyone was swarming around Nessie, stroking her hair and asking if she was alright, as if she was hurt or something. Ha! Like I'd let that happen. They all had no trust in me whatsoever, apparently.

Bella was the only one to come up to me (after she had checked that Nessie was fine, of course) and ask, "Are you okay?"

"Well duh, of course I'm fine," I replied. Why the heck would she even begin to think otherwise? Something was wrong with these people—I mean—vampires. Bella should at least know I was a pretty tough guy. Been through a lot, I have, and still goin' strong. Nothing will get me down. I am beautiful, no matter what they say! Cause words can't bring me down!

Oh jeez.

I did not even just think that. Oh but I did.

Note to self: remind Charlie as soon as we find him to get that gun of his and shoot me, there is no way I could even think those lyrics, if they can even be called that! More like words uttered by those and only those who are gay enough to completely announce to the world in song form of their gay. Man, I've been listening to way too much of my dad's old music. Don't say anything, yes my dad listens to that crap, no I do not know why, and I will never ask. I don't want to know. What my dad sings in the shower is really none of my concern.

Back in the real world that has nothing to do with my completely screwed up mind, Bella looked at me in an "I don't really believe you but I'm willing to go with it for the sake of Renesmee" way, before saying "Well, alright, if you say so" and walking to her husband's side.

Inside the house, things were even weirder. Like I mentioned, everyone was everywhere at once, and with vampires, that was really possible. Pretty freaky if you ask me.

I took a seat in the living room, hoping to create some sort of calm for myself. Not that I was nervous, of course not. Or at least I wasn't nervous much.

Sorta.

I really was confused at that point in time. I blame the Cullen family. They should all really win awards for most overdramatic group of beings. Never in my life have a seen a more panicky bunch. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not implying that they have no reason to panic. Hell, all our lives are in grave danger! But really, what good will freaking out do?

Nessie took a seat next to me on the couch. At least she hadn't been caught up in the madness too. Then I don't know what I'd do. I would probably have to join in myself and everyone knows that wouldn't be a very pretty sight. Not to mention messy.

Carlisle, I noticed, had stopped moving. He was no longer running back and forth between Jasper and Alice, seeing who Jasper could recruit, digging through his knowledge of vampire instincts, and checking if Alice had "seen" anything in the previous .0005 seconds that he might have missed. Anyway, he stopped moving and was now standing in the middle of the room blankly, as though he just had the epiphany of the year. That or he was dead. I think it was a combination of the two.

"I've devised a plan," Carlisle stated. I found it sort of funny (but not really in a laughable way) the way he said this. Dead serious. Get it? Dead…vampire? Dead? It's a pun. Yeah, I know, I really need to get out more.

His words pressed the pause button. Everyone stopped moving. The entire room was still and silent. How very refreshing it was to be able to look straight ahead and have the ability to see what was actually going on, rather than just complete blurs.

Edward, having read Carlisle's mind, was the first to speak. "No," was all he said, followed by, "There is no way that will be happening."

Carlisle must have thought something else because Edward said, "Carlisle, be serious."

Damn there completely one sided conversations. I have no idea how anyone can put up with that. It's like listening to someone talk on the phone. You're always left asking the person what the shoot is going on because you couldn't hear anything other than "okay," "yes," and "no."

"I am," Carlisle replied. "And I think you need to think about everyone on this one. Please, just hear me out, get other opinions. Keep an open mind."

"What's the plan?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle turned to focus on her, a reassuring smile on his face. "You weren't here for this Renesmee, but we once had an incident with a tracker."

I noticed Bella squirm uneasily from where she was seated next to Edward.

"James," Nessie said. "Victorias mate, correct?"

"Yes, exactly," Carlisle continued. "There are some similarities between James and the vampire—or vampires—we're dealing with in this situation."

"They're both trackers," Bella said, looking straight in front of her a faraway look on her face.

Carlisle nodded. "It would appear so. My idea was to take the same route we did with you, Bella, and relocate Renesmee to a safer location."

Edward let out a hiss, "and that worked so well last time."

"It was me," Bella said putting a hand on Edwards arm. "If I hadn't messed it up, it would have worked."

"No, Bella, it wasn't your fault," Edward replied firmly.

"I think it could work," Nessie spoke up.

I was confused. They were going to do what? Repeat what they did with Bella? Didn't that put her in the hospital? No, no, that would not be happening with my Nessie. Not a chance.

"No," I stated.

"Jake, you heard my mom! If she had cooperated it would have been fine!" Nessie exclaimed, gripping my hands.

"I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"It's too late for that now, Jake! I'm in too deep. This is the safest way for all of us," she told me. _For all of us_. I didn't care about all of us. I just cared about her.

* * *

_**Authors Note Continued:**_ Was it terrible? I was fairly happy with it, the months of slow adding. It's short, I know, I know. Next chapter will be longer. We've made it to the fun part of this lovely little story. I wonder if anyone can figure out what I'm planning next. Probably not. I'm the queen of surprise. No, actually I'm not. The opposite probably. More than likely you can predict everything. And that's cool with me. Just keep reading, it makes me happy.

I've only got until late August to be really into this so I'll be squeazing as much as I can out of it. I'm going to my new school this fall. It's a boarding school. Pshhh, keep your judgements to yourself, man, I'm EXCITED.

_Chapter Playlist: "Lions" by Lights!, "Map of the Problematique" by Muse, and "Round and Round" by Selena Gomez._

That's about all I can think to add. Enjoy summer. I'll write as long as you review.


	11. The Plan in Motion

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_** ONCE AGAIN. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY it took meso long to get this out. Sadly, it only took like forty minutes to write I was just too lazy previously and busy with my new boarding school and all that jazz. Excuses, excuses, I know. I honely just lost inspiration. Don't worry thugh, I'm edging the end of this story and that'll encourge me to hurry up and finish it, for lack of a better discription.

I'm just going to cut this short and let you get along with it then. Not that any of you actually read this anyway! Haha. Thanks so much for all the EXTREMELY kind and encouraging reviews. You guys rock my socks.

* * *

**_Falling Through: Chapter11 - Setting "The Plan" in Motion_**

Edward had reluctantly agreed to "The Plan," as it was being called, after arguing out a few details with Carlisle. Apparently, Nessie was to be hidden somewhere. The location was still being decided upon but it was not going to be anywhere nearby. When she was safely in hiding, we would then spread out in all directions on a search.

I couldn't help but thinking "The Plan" was pretty lame. It wasn't _bad_ but I would have expected something a bit more complex from these guys.

Edward, hearing my thoughts, shot a stern glare my way. I just flashed a teeth bearing grin back in response and called it a day.

Nessie was upstairs, getting some necessities together in a bag she was to take with her. I sat awkwardly while Carlisle, Alice, and Edward argued about where to send her. Alice suggested splitting up and taking her down south somewhere where she knew a clan. Edward suggested having her on the next flight to Europe. Carlisle was explaining something about the importance of strategy.

And that's when it hit me.

Edward stopped his European rant, mid-sentence, to look at me, eyes wide. His attention quickly refocused to Alice though, as she looked wrapped up in a new vision. Her eyes were blank, her mind somewhere else. Edward watched her thoughts intently, and Carlisle and I expectantly observed. I took this as my opportunity to stand up and move into their close knit argument group.

"Jake!" Alice exclaimed, coming out of her trance. "You've got it."

"I've got what?" I asked, confused.

"Your idea," Edward filled in. "Your idea being Isle Esme. It just might work."

Yeah, so I had heard a bit about this Isle Esme place. Some island off the coast of somewhere in South America owned by Carlisle and given to Esme. If it was as remote as they made it seem, and just as hidden, then why wouldn't it work?

Just then, Nessie emerged from upstairs, gripping a backpack and a duffel bag.

"Isle Esme?" Nessie repeated.

Carlisle spoke up, "Precisely. We'll need to leave immediately. Naturally, we will be splitting up. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet, remain here. Watch for Charlie, Billy and the wolves. You'll need to be keeping an eye on the other members of the Russians. They are not to be trusted anymore.

Edward and Bella should relocate down south and try to block all borders to South America. Esme and I will accompany Renesmee to the Isle, but whether we should stay or remain in the outlining region is undecided."

"What about Jake?" Ness asked, stepping towards me and slipping her arm around mine. I squeezed her hand.

"I'm not leaving her," I told Carlisle and Edward.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, looking more than stressed. Carlisle sighed, "Yes I assumed you'd suggest that, and we couldn't possibly separate you, for that could potentially be more dangerous."

Edward shot Carlisle a disagreeing glare, but the doctor must have thought something reassuring because Edward slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"When should we leave?" Bella questioned from behind her husband.

"As soon as possible," Edward replied.

"So now?" Emmet said, speaking up.

That was all it took to set "The Plan" into motion. Edward and Bella said there heartfelt goodbye to their daughter, promising her nothing but safety.

"We wouldn't let you leave our sight if we didn't trust you'd be fine," Edward told his daughter, in a hug.

When they were done, Carlisle and Esme shepherded us into their car. Carlise and Esme took the front seat, Carlisle behind the wheel. Nessie and I were in the back, our hands clasped in the middle seat.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"The airport," Esme replied, calmly. I would never doubt Esmes motherly abilities. Even in all this panic and chaos she still retained her motherly charm and reassurance. If it wasn't for Renesmees life being in danger, I would probably actually be soothed by that woman.

The drive to the airport was gravely quiet.

We dropped the car off at the valet up front and moved quickly—but at a human pace—towards the counter. Esme and Carlisle spoke in hushed tones with the man there, discussing I'm sure private planes or first class options. Damn rich vampires.

Ness and I waited with the bags off to the side. I was making circles on her arm, an attempt at calming her. Or me. Or maybe both.  
"Jake," Nessie breathed. "Should I be scared?"

"Are you scared?" I asked, brushing her curls reassuringly.

"I'm not sure," she responded.

My strong girl, never faltering in the face of hell and whatever else waits behind that. I wish I was that strong.

Carlisle and Esme came back towards us, dawning official looking—and I'm sure very expensive—tickets. "Hurry, the flight leaves in twenty minutes."

Never doubt the power of the Cullen credit card. We were currently sitting in first class seats of the smallest, yet most impressive looking plane I have ever seen in my life. Though that isn't saying much. I haven't done much travelling in my time. Or at least not by air.

Nessie and I were in the row behind Carlisle and Esme. The rows, being separated by enough legroom even for a giant such as myself, provided quite a bit of privacy. There wasn't anybody probing on the opposite aisle either, just some balding man palming through a newspaper, and at the rate he was downing the whisky it didn't look like he was going to be conscious for much of the flight.

Ness was looking out the window, so I took the time to study her face. Her perfect features, her perfect eyes, her perfect everything. She caught me looking. "What?"

"Nothing," I replied, looking away sheepishly.

She pushed up the armrest between us and slid closer to me. Instinctively I wrapped my oversized arm around her small frame, pulling her even farther into my side. I brushed a perfect bronze curl out of the way and kissed her forehead.

The flight was a long one, and since it was so late when we left originally, we ended up spending the night on the plane. It was a comfortable ride, I'd say. Nessie slept curled into my side. Nothing better than that. I'm never flying economy class again, man, best breakfast I've ever had a plane ever. And the first, seeing as I never before so much as ate a meal on a plane.

When we got off the plane, there was a man standing there waiting for us dawning a "Cullen" sign. Somebody must have already had this arranged in advance. Talk about service. There was a car waiting for us outside. We loaded in the bags and took off towards the port. Another car ride spent in silence. Well silence until Carlisle's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

"Edward?" he said into the speaker.

"Yes, we're in Brazil…Any update?" Carlisle continued. He was the only side of the conversation we were able to hear. "They've what?"

The sudden change in Carlisle's voice caught me off guard.

"Okay…keep me updated, Edward…we'll do what we can…" He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I questioned, loudly, angry at being so uninformed.

"Well, it seems Alice had another vision."

"And?" I pushed further.

"And he's changed course."

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE CONTINUED:_**__Thanks again for all your support. I'm doing the best I can will what little attention span I appear to have to get the rest of this story out. Bare with me.**__**

_Chapter Playlist: "Project Well" by Beattraax, "I Just Wanna Run" by The Downtown Fiction, "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor, and "Pretty Rave Girl" by I Am X-Ray._

So keep on reviewing, and I'll do my best to finish this thing for you!


	12. Already Here

**_AUTHORS_**** NOTE: **Wow. I started this story my freshman year of high school, and I'm just now starting to finish it having recently graduated from high school. I am currently taking a gap year before college, and wow things have changed since I last added to this. I basically had to reread it to remember where I was planning to go with it, but I think I got it back on track now. This chapter is pretty short, because I quickly got to a place I felt I needed to stop.

I plan to update this tomorrow and finish this story up soon, the end is near!

* * *

**_Chapter 11 - Already Here_**

Isle Esme is much…more than I could have ever imagined. I can see why Edward and Bella took such a long honeymoon here. And the seven other honeymoons they'd taken after that. It was beautiful. Perfect blue skies, crystal clear ocean, sparkling sand, and a salty tropical breeze that hasn't stopped since we got off the private boat.

It was just so secluded.

Like an alternate reality.

A little piece of heaven in this screwed up world.

And this concludes my dork session for today.

Nessie gripped my hand tightly as we made our way down the perfectly stone paved path to the cottage waiting further inland. _Focus, _I thought. _Focus on the giant issue concerning the life of the girl you love. Not the pretty flowers and palm trees_.

The distractions were too much here.

Carlisle was still on the boat, as if waiting for some cue to pounce at any intruder that dares to show their face. I don't see how anyone could find us here, unless they'd followed us straight from the start.

Followed us. From the start. Oh god.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted back towards shore, pulling Nessie back with me as I took off in a sprint. I eventually had to release her hand so I didn't drag her back down the path.

"Carlisle!" I repeated, seeing him close the distance between us.

"Yes?" he responded urgently.

"Is there any chance we were followed?" I asked, catching my breath.

Carlisle contemplated for a minute. Esme appeared at his side, looking at him with concern on her face. Without responding, he took out his phone and started dialing numbers too fast for me to see.

"Carlisle..." Edward's voice said from through the phone. "They're on your trail"

Nessie sucked in a quick gasp next to me. I hadn't even realized she had caught up. I was right. They had followed us. We were so stupid! Why wouldn't they?! This tangled mess was just unwinding itself. Everything was much simpler than we were making it. No need for a stupid "Plan" because they're going to catch up sooner or later. It just would have been better for us to take care of it from the start instead of leaving time for this little game to be created.

They were coming for us, and there is nothing we can do. Except… "Carlisle, how will they ever be able to make it here from the mainland without us stopping them?" I asked as Carlisle ended the call.

He looked fully at me then, and it became clear before he even spoke. "Jake, I'm afraid there is a good chance they are already here."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE CONTINUED: **So I chose to end this on a little bit of a cliff hanger. I will probably update tomorrow. No promises, but I for sure wont just ditch this again.


	13. Help! Jake! Please!

_**Chapter 13 - Help! Jake! Please!  
**_

Everything went by in a blur. My mind was busy processing and my body was left to run on autopilot. Esme ushered Nessie inside the home while I was left outside conflicted. I was torn between the need to stay with Nessie and to urge to scour the entire island until I found those freaking bloodsuckers so I could personally rip them to shreds.

I was still outside fuming when Carlisle placed a hand on my trembling shoulder. "Edward and the others are on their way," he started. "We will find them Jacob, but it is crucial we do not do anything drastic while we are still possibly outnumbered."

I nodded, partially in agreement partially because I was too angry to respond any other way. He pushed me lightly toward the house.

Any other time, you know in which everyone's life wasn't in grave danger, I would have really admired the beautiful house Esme designed. Though I shouldn't expect anything else from the over the top group of vampires.

I spotted Nessie, and she smiled weakly at me, coming up to grab my hand and lean her head against my shoulder. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, though I was anything but calm.

"Now we simply need to wait patiently. We don't want to start an unnecessary fight, especially with Charlie and Billy missing…" Carlisle explained, sitting himself by Esme on the loveseat.

Nessie and I sat on an opposite facing couch where her head returned to its place on my shoulder. Her palm rested on my thigh. _Jake, I'm scared, _she communicated with her gift. I reassuringly rubbed circles on her back. She must have been tired because she quickly drifted to sleep. Somehow I too managed to fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it must have been early in the morning, because the sun still wasn't out. Esme and Carlisle must have left a small light on for us, because it was the only light in the room. Nessie was still fast asleep at my side, and I don't know how she was able to sleep so soundly in that uncomfortable looking position. Speaking of uncomfortable, my neck was seriously tense from the unnatural position I myself slept in. Ouch.

I eased Nessie off of me and moved away from the couch. My stomach growled. Leave it to me to be hungry at a time like this…Food could be good though, I wouldn't want to fight on an empty stomach and with the other Cullens on their way who knows when I will get to eat again? That was all the convincing I needed. I took one more look at Nessie to make sure she was safely slepping on the couch where I left her, and the then headed into the kitchen. On the counter was a note. _We are hunting nearby, pancakes are in the refridgeratior. _Esme signed it. Esme would know that I would be hungry when I woke up. That's why she's one of my favorite bloodsuckers, she's a god in the kitchen. Not that I'm a picky eater…but whatever. I ate the pancakes quickly.

As I was putting my plate in the dishwasher, I heard a stirring outside the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme must have returned. I went out to greet them and that's when I realized my mistake. Carlisle and Esme weren't in the living room. Nobody was. Nessie was gone.

I didn't waste anytime. I launched out the front door, phasing without a second though. I ran in my wolf form in circles around the house trying to pick up a scent—anything that would help me find her. Eventually I came across Nessies scent, leading into the high cliffs of the island, deeper in the jungle. I followed it, racing past palm trees and leaping over streams.

I bet it is that Lavrenti is behind all of this. I hate him with every ounce of my being. He's disgusting, that damn leach! I will kill him personally and happily watch as his limbs go up in flames.

I'm running at top speed, physically unable to push myself any faster. I have been going up hill for a while and suddenly the path ran out. There was a cliff, with a drop taller than the one in La Push. I panicked for a minute, thinking for sure they jumped over, but then I heard her.

"Jake!"

I spun around to see Nessie trapped in the arms of none other than…Jelena?

Vera and Mixim were behind her, knee deep in steam. I growled through my teeth at them.

Nessie struggled to free herself, but she was no match for the full vampire's strength. "I see you found us, I was wondering how long that was going to take you," Mixim said with a maniacal chuckle. I growled louder and began moving closer to them threateningly.

"I wouldn't come close if I were you," he continued. He motioned something to Jelena and she stepped behind everyone so she and Nessie were waist deep in the stream. "You know, it may not seem like it, but this…how you say it, river? Is actually very deep. And I assume half vampires need to breathe eventually, yes?" Mixims accent thickened.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme appeared from the treeline into our clearing. What took them so long?! They took in the scene, me in wolf form frozen in front of the three vampires one of which is holding Nessie hostage.

"What is the cause of this?" Carlisle asked, always unassuming.

He shouldn't be asking them anything; he should be clawing their eyes out and getting my Nessie back!

Mixim laughed as though the cause was obvious. "We want the girl, obviously."

Carlisle stepped closer to him, "What do you mean, Mixim?"

Mixim let out an exaggerated sigh, as if the process of explaining his crazy plan was too exhausting to consider. "She's a valuable asset to any coven, there are many…_things_…she can do that full vampires can not."

Things? What things?

Oh.

Reproduce.

They want to use Nessie, my imprint, to reproduce more hybrids?! I couldn't contain myself anymore. I lunged at them.

I landed with a crack on Mixim and the rest of the world blurred away. Mixim pushed and clawed his way at me, trying to get me off him, but I was determined to rip his head off. I was vaguely aware that behind me a different fight was taking place with the others, but I was too absorbed in my current attack. Neither Mixim nor I had the upper hand in this fight, and we were both getting nowhere. His fist collided with my ribcage, and I felt one or two crack, but I didn't hesitate and gripped my jaw down on his other arm, successfully ripping it from his body.

One second I was on top of Mixim, about to tear his other arm off, and the next I was sprawled across the clearing, nearing the edge of the Cliff. Vera had ripped me off him and she was now helping him reassemble himself.

"If that's the way it must be, then nobody can have her," Mixim exclaimed. Jelena then moved back completely into the stream and was being enveloped in the dark water.

"Help! Jake! Please!"

As her head slipped below the surface I saw my past nightmares coming true. I didn't have time to react because suddenly I was falling over the edge of the cliff, Mixim had snuck up beside me. I quickly phased as my fingers gripped the ledge and he loomed over me.

"It seems there's nothing more you can do," he said, the bottom of his boots edging toward my fingertips. Just as he was about to step down, Edward slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground. Bella appeared at the top of the cliff and helped me up.

"Jake, go!" she yelled, pushing me toward the stream where I could now see bubbles approaching the surface as Nessie used the last of her oxygen. She could hold her breathe longer than a human, but still needed oxygen and fast.

The distance from the cliff ledge to the stream seemed to stretch further and further as I rushed to her. Around me the other Cullens had arrived and were ripping Mixim and Vera to pieces. Emmett had already started a fire.

I dove into the stream, which actually was much deeper than it appeared. There was no light under the water, and I blindly searched for Nessie and her attacker. Nessie must have heard me jump into the water, as her arm was reaching out toward me and I gripped onto it tightly. Jelenas grip was tighter though. I struggled to pull Nessie from her grasp, but underwater I was less coordinated and I couldn't fight her easily.

My eyes became adjusted to the lack of light while my lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. In one last attempt I yanked Nessie with all my might away from Jelena, and suddenly she was free. Jelenas head had been pulled clear off, but I didn't have time to stay around and see which Cullen did it. I quickly pulled Nessie to the surface and out of the water.

Her eyes were shut and she didn't seem to be conscious when I laid her down on the side of the stream. "Nessie! Nessie, come on wake up!"

I pushed on her chest, trying to get the water out of her lungs, and I was reminded of the time when I had saved Bella from the water after she went cliff diving. "Come on, come on," I continued growing desperate.

I started to panic more and more as her eyes continued to stay shut.

"Let me," another voice said, moving next to me. I looked over to see Lavrenti hovering over my Nessie. That's when I realized it was him that had helped me free Nessie from the member of his coven. And I realized I made a mistake in judging him so harshly. He was the one able to actually help my imprint, not me. So I moved over and let him attempt to bring her to consciousness.

He performed what looked like CPR, figures that he would know how to do that, and finally her eyes opened with a cough. "Jake?" she asked.

"I'm right here, baby," I said, grabbing her hands. She looked from me to Lavrenti, confused, but not questioning anything. There would be time fro that later. I looked up to see that Mixim, Vera, and Jelena was burning in the middle of the clearing.

The Cullens had won again.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_So this chapter just sort of happened. There will be only one more chapter until the end...I can't believe it's came this far! I feel my writing style has for sure changed since I first began this. I don't know if that's good or bad. I know I personally have changed a lot since I began...so the story naturally would too. I hope you look forward to the next chapter, please review! Reviews make me happy!


	14. Happy Ending

_**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE: **_Well this is it. This is the last chapter. It's been a long time coming, but it's finally done. I can't believe I actually finished a story! I'm sad to let it go, but happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed reading this, I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and favorite! Thank you. And without further ado...

* * *

_**Chapter 13 - The End**_

We were now back in Forks, having left Isle Esme quickly after the whole fight incident. Anton had showed up shortly after the Mixim, Mera, and Jelena had been burned, and he had apologized for his covens actions. He wasn't sure how they would react to Nessie being a hybrid and was concerned for them meeting her from the beginning. He did not know they would act so terribly and he apologized for their actions.

"I do hope you still consider me a friend and an ally, Carlisle," Anton said.

"Do not worry, Anton, I am sure you had nothing to do with this," Carlisle responded, shaking his hand and thanking him for his help. After the incident, Anton had helped located Billy and Charlie and had personally transported them home safely. They weren't injured, only confused. They had been told they were being held hostage to get our attention, and we saved them all the gory details.

As for Lavrenti, I owed him an apology. Sure, he has poor social skills, but he was never after Nessie and maybe I overreacted a little bit. After Nessie lecturing me about it, I finally told him I was sorry for the way I acted, and that I hoped we could be friends. I also thanked him for saving Nessies life when I couldn't. I might not have been that sorry for acting like a jealous boyfriend, hey, what does he expect? But I will never be able to fully repay him for saving my imprints life. I could never thank him enough for that.

That was the last we saw of the Russians, we said our goodbyes to those remaining two that didn't turn out to be evil on Isle Esme, and we went our separate ways.

Forks was exactly as we left it. Funny how so much happens in Forks but it never seems to change.

Nessie and I were now lounging on her bed—yes just lounging, nothing else, completely G rated—and things are finally starting to get back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be around here.

"You're stuck in a room, all the doors are locked and there's no windows…" Nessie continued on with the game, explaining the scenario. It's much more fun to _pretend_ we are trapped in these awful situations then to actually be in them.

"Hmm…" I started. "Are you in this room with me?"

"Sure, I guess," she replied.

I smiled at her, "Then I wouldn't want to leave. I would be content to stay in that room for the rest of my life if it meant I could always be with you."

She laughed at me. "That's sweet but—" I cut her off with a kiss.

"Renesmee," I said, breaking away from her, "Marry me?"

Her eyes widened as a shocked expression came onto her face.

"Well, that's really not the response I was hoping for…" I said, trying to laugh off my embarrassment. What? Is she too young? Not ready? Does she just not want to marry me? My mind started filling up with doubts and concerns.

But then she reached her hand up to the side of my face and forced me to look at her as my her thoughts filled my head. _Of course I will marry y_ou.


End file.
